The Curse of the Telephone of Despair
by Parent12D
Summary: After retrieving a phone buried by a crazy old lady, Lincoln ends up getting cursed by it, with bad things happening to him everytime its answered, while Lisa approaches this phenomenom scientifically, and Leni tries to help Lincoln out with his predicament. How will this go? Find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers, here is my first fanfiction that I am doing for this series!**

 **Now before this story can start, let me fill you in on a few things:**

 **First of all, if you all must know, this is my first story that I am doing for this series since I felt like doing one for this series.**

 **Secondly, I had the idea for this story in mind for a while now, and I just didn't know when I would be doing it. Thankfully, now I am finally getting to put this together.**

 **Also, based on what is written in the summary, while Lincoln was meant to be depicted as sympathetic in this story, he did bring it upon himself and was bestowed that curse as a result of ignoring the warning he was given; which reminds me, parts of the episode 'Raw Deal' will be brought up in this story too.**

 **And then there's the issue concerning the sisters. The sisters will have their negative traits downplayed significantly so they aren't depicted as 'Ron the Death Eaters' in this story; this is being done to show that with the misfortune that Lincoln is going through, the sisters show that they do care for their only brother and are willing to help him, while each of them remain in character to their actual personality. The closest sister that is shown to have actual negative traits is Lisa, and even then, she's simply approaching the mishap Lincoln is going through scientifically; not to mention she regrets not paying attention to Lincoln's pain later on.**

 **Another thing, for the good portion of the first half, this story focusing on Lincoln, Leni and Lisa and dealing with the telephone that is cursed, and while Lisa is approaching the phenomenon scientifically, Leni will be shown assisting Lincoln and coming to his aid when he gets severely hurt (and I mean really seriously hurt) all while retaining her goofy yet adorable personality throughout the story.**

 **Last of all, seeing the amount of materials that I'm using for this story, this'll most likely be a multi-chaptered story and will be longer than one and possibly two chapters, so don't be surprised.**

 **Well enough with this author's note now. I think we should get this story starting now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Loud House belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **IN THE CITY OF ROYAL WOODS:**

It was a rather beautiful and gorgeous day in the city of Royal Woods, Michigan; it was sunny and there was no rain in the forecast in sight. Everyone was planning on having a wonderful day.

In a particular area in said location, we are focused on a familiar neighborhood that is highly recognizable. Nearby a certain house that is the home to a certain family, we are focused on a nearby house that was tinted black, seemed worn out and in the front yard, and we see an elderly woman digging a hole in the yard. The lady was wearing a black cape with a hoodie on it and it was zipped up and she looked like one of those crazy elderly ladies that believed in conspiracies and superstitions. In her possession was a wrapped up baggy that had something in it that she wanted to buried as she also had a salt-shaker tied to her head with a rope to keep it in place, as she kept digging.

Nearby, we see three people walking by the fence as the commotion going on in the front yard got their attention. Peeking over the fence was revealed to be a boy and two girls, who appear to be two of the boys' sisters.

The boy in particular, known as Lincoln Loud, happens to be the only son/brother in a family of 11 siblings, in which he has a total of 10 sisters, two of them were with him currently. Being 11 years old, Lincoln was described as being middle height, he had white colored hair (which is unique for an 11 year old boy), had three freckles on both sides of his cheeks, had buck teeth showing with a chip in the lower center, he was wearing a polo orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes with 3 red stripes on both sides. He also happens to be the middle child in the family.

One of the sisters that was accompanying him, the taller one who happens to be the second oldest sister being 16 years old, happens to go by the name Leni Loud. Bearing that goofy grin on her face, she happens to have light blonde colored hair, wore white sunglasses on her head, she had two large ring styled red-violet earrings on both of her ears, she wore a turquoise colored dress, and she wore white sandals with a single turquoise colored bow on both of them. Despite being the least intelligent of the Louds, she also happens to be the sweetest and kindest Loud sibling, which makes up for her ditzy personality and naivety.

The other sister that was accompanying them, the shorter one who happens to be the second youngest sister in the family, was known as Lisa Loud. Having a bored look on her face, Lisa is shown to have brown colored hair, wears glasses on her face, wears a long sleeved green colored shirt, red colored pants, and wore brown shoes underneath. Even though she was only 4 years old, she happens to be the smartest of the Loud siblings and is the Child Prodigy of the family.

The three of them were watching the crazy old lady dig a hole in her front yard while making some grunting and crazy noises while do it, watching from over the fence and they were wondering what she was doing. Lincoln was thinking to himself about this, Leni was smiling away, and Lisa had that bored and apathetic look on her face. After several minutes, the lady dumped some salt on top of the wrapped up baggy and brought it in front of her and was preparing on unwrapping it. Howling like a wolf for some crazy reason, she then unraveled the baggy and what was inside the bag was revealed to be some old retro telephone that looked like it came from Europe and it had originated in the 19th century, with its classy glory being shown. The phone was colored black and it was not plugged into anything and it had a turning handle on the side of it, making it look like one of those ancient phones.

Lincoln took notice of the phone and was intrigued by it; he had no idea what about the phone had gotten his attention, but there was something about it that got him interested. He then gained an interested smile on his face.

"Wow," Lincoln spoke as he hopped over the fence and approached the phone. "Check out this cool looking phone."

He then saw the lady planning on putting the phone into the hole.

"Hey ma'am, what are you doing," Lincoln asked her, hoping she wasn't doing what he thought she was going to do with it. "You're not planning on burying that phone underground, are you?"

It was then the old lady spoke in a panicked voice.

"Stay back!" She shouted as she then lifted the phone underneath with the shovel and then put it into the hole. This got Lisa all too confused as she was wondering why she was burying a phone, whereas Leni was very interested with what she was doing and decided to speak.

"Like, are you planning on digging up holes? Let me see!" Leni then attempted to run over to them but then tripped over the fence and was now on the side of the yard with her left foot keeping her from falling. "Do you want me to get Lucy and Lana to help out?"

"Don't come any closer," The old lady yelled in paranoia. "The Telephone of Despair is of pure evil! **EVIL I TELL YOU!"**

This got Lisa to think to herself as she was wondering how something like that was possible.

It was then revealed that Lincoln somehow took the phone out of the hole and had it in his hands as he then got the lady's attention.

"Hey ma'am, I'll give you…" Lincoln started thinking before finishing his sentence. "…half of my allowance for this phone."

This got the old lady into a panicked frenzy as she then screeched.

 _ **"FOOL!"**_ She then smacked the phone out of Lincoln's hands with the shovel and it landed on the ground as she then lifted Lincoln with the shovel and tossed him aside when he let out a yelp while being sent backwards. She then placed the phone in the hole with the shovel and then used the same shovel to bury it underground. Feeling this was the perfect chance to speak; Lisa then gave her comment on what the lady was doing.

"Uh, pardon me for intruding into this foolish scenario of paranoia and supernaturalism, but why and how in Newton's Law would a so-called 'Telephone of Despair', that looks like outdated technology from the 19th century and also looks like it came from Europe, be classified as being pure evil if I may ask?" Lisa asked with that lisp in her voice.

"DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS!" The lady shouted as she had finished burying the phone underground and patted the area with the shovel. "Shall you be spared from the treachery that this phone of despair has to offer!"

It was shown that Lincoln had come back to the scene and wanted to get the lady's attention.

"Ma'am, why don't you just give that phone to me instead of burying it," Lincoln offered. "I could save you the trouble of having to dispose of it."

The crazy old lady had given Lincoln her attention and then proceeded to give him a warning.

"Leave this phone immediately dear boy," She warned him. "Or you shall too, be bestowed with a curse that has haunted my family for generations!"

This actually got Lincoln a little freaked out for a second there as he was considering taking her advice for granted. But immediately afterwards, he then shook the thought of being cursed by the phone out of his head. Having learned his lesson from the whole 'Grand Venture State Park accident' has caused him to believe that the curse wasn't real. As a result, he felt the need to try to reason with her with a plan he came up with.

"Yeah your probably right ma'am, in fact you look pretty tired, and anxious from that curse you're talking about," Lincoln informed her. "Why don't you go to…one of those relaxing locations you go to like the spa, to ease out your stress and anxiety while I make sure no one takes this phone and be bestowed a curse from it."

"That sounds wonderful," The old lady liked the idea as she then walked off. "Thank you dear boy for the wonderful suggestion."

"You're welcome ma'am, you take care and ease out the stress and anxiety you have from that phone," Lincoln called out to her.

"Thank you again!" The lady called out as she then left the area. Leni had heard the hole thing despite her face being planted into the ground, having fallen off the fence moments ago.

"That was, like, very sweet of you Lincoln," Leni remarked.

"I know it was," Lincoln as he then turned to face his goofy sister. "Okay Leni," Leni then got up and face Lincoln. "If you could please do me a favor and unravel that buried hole over there!" He pointed to the buried up hole and Leni looked confused.

"But there's nothing there for me to take apart," Leni stated as both Lincoln and Lisa did a face palm at that, since she had misinterpreted what Lincoln wanted from her.

"No Leni, I mean I would like you to dig that hole out," Lincoln explained.

"Oh," She got up and rushed over to the buried hole and grabbed the shovel. "I can do that for you Linky."

"Thank you Leni," Lincoln thanked her as she started digging that hole that the phone was in. Lisa immediately knew that Lincoln was planning on taking the phone for himself and was a little annoyed by his plan.

"Seriously Lincoln," Lisa commented with annoyance. "You're planning on taking possession of yet _another_ worthless piece of hogwash antique to put in your closet of a room where you have a bunch of already meaningless collectables that are all very uninteresting to say the least?"

"Why do you ask Lisa," Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her. "You jealous or something?"

Lisa thought that was a joke as she then retorted.

"Me? Envious of an outdated piece of technology that looks like it came from 19th century Europe and is made up of several components such as glass, ceramics, paper, metals, rubber and plastic," Lisa rolled her eyes towards him. "I don't think so."

Lincoln shook his head at that as it was then shown that Leni had retrieved that phone for Lincoln and she still had that goofy grin on her face despite the fact that she was dirty.

"Like, I found this for you Lincoln, it was buried in that hole," Leni handed him the phone. "Now if you don't mind, I totes need to shower off this dirt."

Leni then decided to head back to the house to shower as Lincoln called out to her.

"Wait Leni, we're going home too," Lincoln called out before turning to his second youngest sister. "Aren't you coming Lisa?"

Lisa then sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you insist," Lisa then followed Lincoln as the three of them went back to the house so Leni could shower and Lincoln could put the phone in his bedroom…

* * *

Sometime later, at the Loud House, we are now focused on Lincoln's room upstairs, which really was shaped like a closet, but it was big enough for Lincoln to room in nonetheless. In his room was a single bed, a dresser with some collectables from different comic books, posters, and other types of decorations that Lincoln felt fit his need and style, and he had a duck shaped phone on his dresser and a cassette player on the same dresser as well, and aside from that, there wasn't anything too special about the room. Lincoln had just entered the room with the telephone he retrieved with Leni's help and he then grabbed one of the cassettes that was in a box under his bed, placed it into a cassette player and then hit the 'play' button, and once he did, some classy funk music started playing in the background as he then moved his duck shaped phone to the side and placed the outdate phone that he wanted to keep in its place. He spent the next minute looking it over in its current position as he then made a comment.

"Yeah, that seems to be a proper place to put it," It was then Lincoln turned to face the readers as he then spoke to them, a habit that he has grown acquainted with. "Okay readers, now I'm pretty sure you're all asking yourselves; 'Lincoln, where on Earth did you get such a rather interesting phone like this one?' Well allow me to answer that question; I had decided to do the honor and help some elderly lady out by saving her the trouble of disposing her phone by taking the phone for myself so she wouldn't have to be so paranoid about it. I had informed her to take part in some stress relieving activity to ease her anxiety and now she no longer has to worry about this phone. Yup, I think I did another good deed today, and I feel proud of it too."

After Lincoln broke the fourth wall, it was revealed that Lisa and Leni had entered his bedroom, the latter of which was all cleaned up from her shower and had also brushed her hair neatly while counting like she would normally. Leni and Lisa were looking at the phone that Lincoln had placed in the spot he chose to put it as he studied it some more.

"Is that a new phone Linky," Leni asked randomly as Lisa then sighed and informed her.

"Leni, please don't overcomplicate the scenario anymore than it already is," She then examined the phone herself as Leni looked at it as well.

"The phone kinda looks like something Lucy would keep," Leni admitted before shrugging her shoulders. "But at least it's not some white shoes after Labor Day."

Lincoln ignored Leni's last comment as he then said.

"I really must admit girls, this phone really looks interesting," Lincoln commented as Lisa had examined it closer than before.

"I must admit myself Lincoln, this phone _does_ have some interesting classifications to it, in spite of it being from 19th Century Europe," Lisa explained. "Such as how the primary components on the circuit board are made of silicon and the outer housing of the model is typically made of strong high-impact resistant polymer, not to mention the speakers are made up of some magnetic materials."

"Yeah, that's nice to know Lisa," Lincoln stated. "But there is something interesting about this phone that gets my upmost attention. I just don't know what it is…"

Lincoln spent the next minute thinking about that while Lisa was wondering what he was referring to and Leni was smiling happily. Before anyone could say anything else, the mysterious telephone started ringing, getting their attention as Lincoln went to retrieve it while Lisa noticed that it wasn't plugged into any outlet.

"That's mysterious," Lisa stated. "The phone is going off, yet there is no plug or cord connected to this phone that would otherwise be plugged into an outlet somewhere."

"Yeah, well it's probably a mobile phone Lisa," Lincoln exclaimed as he then went to answer the phone. Once Lincoln picked up the speaker and placed it to his ear, he started speaking to it. "Hello, this is Lincoln Loud speaking."

As he waited for a response, the cassette player playing that funk song was shaking out of control and in a matter of seconds, the player somehow managed to eject the cassette out of it as it was then launched towards Lincoln. Once it made contact with him, Lincoln fell onto the floor with the phone in his hands as the cassette that just hit him in the side of the face fell to the floor and broke into several pieces. Lisa was surprised by what just happened as Leni was showing smiling away near the cassette player, zoning out as Lisa felt like getting her attention.

"Leni L. Loud," Lisa scolded her as Lincoln started to get back up.

"Yes Mommy?" Leni responded as Lincoln saw the cassette that hit him on the floor, completely broken as he saw Leni near the cassette player.

"What's with you Leni," Lincoln questioned suspiciously while raising an eyebrow, almost like he was accusing her.

"It wasn't me Linky," Leni cried while defending herself. "I swear!"

She grabbed the phone and put the speaker back in its rightful position. Lincoln thought about it for a minute and came to the conclusion that Leni wouldn't normally do that on her own, but before he could question her further on how it happened then, the phone rang once again, 2 minutes after the first call was answered. Leni then proclaimed with a smile.

"I got it!" Leni was about to answer it when Lincoln spoke.

"No wait Leni," Lincoln then took the phone from Leni, something that didn't bother her, as he then went straight for his bed and was planning on lying down on it. "It's probably Ronnie Ann, wanting to see how I'm doing."

Lincoln went onto his bed and stretched out while Leni grinned and Lisa was not amused.

"And I happen to be Charles Darwin," Lisa retorted sarcastically while rolling her eyes. It was then Lincoln answered the phone for the second time.

"Hey Ronnie Ann, what's up?" Lincoln spoke into the phone.

It was then a bed spring emerged from where Lincoln was lying and it was strong enough to spring Lincoln upward to where he hit the ceiling as a bed spring was shown on his bed. Moments later, Lincoln came back down and landed in the bed spring where he then got tangled up and stuck in the bed spring as Lisa and Leni took notice of this. Leni felt the need to approach the tangled Lincoln and then figured out what was going on.

"Oh, I like, see where you're going with this Lincoln," Leni then crawled into Lincoln's bed, the part that wasn't messed up by the spring and made herself comfortable. "Nighty night Linky."

She then decided to take a nap in Lincoln's bed as Lincoln untangled himself from the bed spring and Lisa approached the phone Lincoln dropped when he was sprung forward to the ceiling and putting the speaker back into its rightful place while examining the bed.

"Well Lincoln, by the looks of it, it appears your bed has been damaged to being unable to repair, due to the sudden bed spring that emerged from within it," Lisa explained as Lincoln got out of the bed spring. "Perhaps we should ask that old lady if she has a fresh new mattress for you buried somewhere."

"Uh huh, that's nice," Lincoln said not paying attention to Lisa at the moment when he realized Lisa just said something to him. "What?" He gave her a confused looked as Lisa rolled her eyes and was about to speak again.

Before she could, the phone then started ringing for the third time in a row as Lisa then gave off a snide smirk and then remarked.

"It's probably from one of your friends that attend the many Ace Savvy conventions that you go to constantly," Lisa told him.

Lincoln grabbed the phone and gave Lisa an annoyed look as he rolled his eyes and then went to answer the phone for the third time.

"Hello," Lincoln answered, waiting for a response.

It was then a motorcycle somehow got into the house with no one driving it as it was riding itself as it then went upstairs and got into Lincoln's room, getting Lincoln and Lisa shocked as the motorcycle bounced off a couple of walls and then finally was making contact with Lincoln.

It was then the motorcycle landed on Lincoln as the motorcycle was destroyed and broke into various pieces. Leni had witnessed the event that just happened as she then crawl to the other side of the bed from the blanket and picked up the speaker part of the phone and then spoke into it.

"Lincoln's like, in pain right now, he's going to have to call you back." Leni spoke before hanging up the phone. Immediately afterwards did her brain clicked and then she realized exactly what she had just said. She then gained a panicked look on her face.

 **"LINCOLN'S IN PAIN!?"** She shouted, springing off of his bed right then and there as she got the pieces of the motorcycle off of Lincoln and then proceeded to help Lincoln up onto his feet. Lincoln regained himself as he had his hand on his head as Leni was helping her little brother out.

"Linky, are you okay?" She asked with such concern.

"Ohhh…" Lincoln groaned as Lisa was still wondering how the motorcycle was able to do what it just did. As a result, Lisa decided to go downstairs and go out the front door for a second to investigate.

"What an oddly mysterious amount of interpretations leading to this astounding ground-breaking phenomenon," Lisa remarked while stepping outside the front door and examining the place for clues.

It was then Lincoln came storming out the door with the phone on his hand as he had some stain marks on him from the motorcycle. He stepped down the three steps and placed the phone down near some bushes as he bolted back up to where Lisa was, who looked confused by this.

"There's something horribly wrong with this phone," Lincoln remarked as we then see Leni coming downstairs to join them, holding one of Lincoln's bed pillows in her hands. After examining it for a couple of moments, the phone then started ringing once again, as Leni felt the honor to answer it.

"Lola!" Leni shouted, wondering if it was from one of her younger sisters. Lincoln then stopped her.

"No, Leni don't," Lincoln grabbed one of her hands and then stopped her in her tracks. After a moment of thinking, Leni then realized something.

"It's for you Linky," She shouted as Lincoln was then sent forward towards the phone and then the speaker came off and the ringing stopped. Knowing that the call has been received, Lincoln got up and checked all of his surroundings to make sure nothing bad would happened. He then put the speaker to his ear and then said nervously.

"Hello?"

It was then a striped skunks' tail emerged from the nearby bush that Lincoln was next to and he knew what this meant.

"Dang it," He said as the skunk then sprayed him with it's stinky smell as the striped skunk showed itself and Lisa pinched her noise.

"Sweet discoveries, it's a Mephitadae Mephitis," Lisa exclaimed as Leni was giving her a confused look, having no idea what she said. "It's a striped skunk."

Lisa then gave a fact about them while Lincoln walked over to them with the phone, smelling really bad.

"Did you know that the earliest form of striped skunk dates back all the way to the early Pleistocene era, which occurred less than 1.8 million years ago?"

Leni had no idea what Lisa was saying when she smelled Lincoln's bad odor as she pitched her nose and started speaking.

"Like…Uh…" She had no idea what to say next as some director guy in the background, dressed as a director then called out.

"WHO STEPPED ON A DUCK?!" This cause Leni to gain another panicked look.

"OH NO!" She then checked both of her feet since she thought that she literally had 'stepped on a duck'. To her complete surprise however, there was no traces of a duck on either of her feet as she looked confused.

"Hey, wait a minute, I didn't step on a duck," Leni gave the director guy a suspicious look. "What gives?"

The director guy face palmed and groaned.

"No Leni, that was a figure of speech," He explained. "It's kind of like saying 'Knock yourself out'."

"Who's there," Leni now thought the director was telling a knock-knock joke, while bearing that silly grin on her face as the director groaned.

 **"UGH FORGET IT!"** Not wanting to waste time talking to Leni like a child, the director stomped off, not even bothering to reiterate.

"Okay, now that that pointless and not important scenario with that hooligan is done, I have noticed you have been sprayed by a striped skunk, dear brother Lincoln, and so I have a proposition," Lisa then got out something. "I have taken the liberty of preparing some skunk spray that I created myself in order to help out with getting rid of that skunk stench. I am certain that this stuff will be of the most humbly assistance to you in this time of need."

Lincoln and Leni balked at the thought; as every resident in the Loud House knows, every single one of Lisa's experiments and inventions always had a possible and hideous side effect to it, such as making the skin turn blue/cerulean, making one's face bloated and covered with pimples, glow in the dark, among other insane stuff, so neither one of them wanted that to happen.

It was then Lincoln realized something about the stuff he just went through; it was the Grand Venture State Park accident all over again, only this time it was really happening to him. As a result, Lincoln immediately decided to take action against this.

 **"THIS PHONE IS CURSED I TELL YOU!"** Lincoln screamed as he then made a bolt into the house and closed the door, leaving Leni and Lisa puzzled by what he just said as he then decided to storm to the bathroom, and luckily since there was no line whatsoever, Lincoln didn't have to wait so he decided to use it right away…

* * *

Several minutes later, we see Lisa and Leni heading upstairs to the closed bathroom door and inside the bathroom, we see Lincoln taking a bath, in tomato juice as he was hoping on getting rid of the skunk smell. We then hear Lisa's comment from the other side of the door.

"Oh come off it now, Lincoln," Lisa told him. "All these out of the ordinary hectic nonsensical shenanigans are all completely indiscriminate at best, and any and all tie ins or connections to this so-called 'Telephone of Despair' that is supposedly 'pure evil' is all but a chain of coincidental events taking place."

We see Leni turning the handle on the side, hoping it wouldn't ring for a while. Moments later, we see Lincoln pop his head out the bathroom with soapy pink suds on his head, from the tomato juice as he had a properly paranoid look on his face as he then suggested.

"I say we do some tests on this phone!"

It was then Leni took in the info wrong yet again as she then panicked.

"We're going to be taking a test," She asked as she panicked. "BUT I DIDN'T STUDY!"

Lisa was too busy in thought at the suggestion Lincoln gave to pay attention. Lincoln on the other hand was able to groan and face palmed.

"No Leni, I mean that we should try and find out how this phone works itself," Lincoln explained.

"Ah, you mean like an experiment," Lisa snapped her fingers.

"Uh, I guess you could put it that way Lisa," Lincoln decided to go with that.

"Lincoln dear brother," Lisa shook her head as she explained. "I have taken some pity towards you and have also garnered a significant amount of sympathy for the current predicament that you have fallen into. Therefore, for this scenario, I will be obligated into assisting you throughout your desired time of need."

"I'm going to help you too Lincoln," Leni said. "Even though I am not going to be taking some tests after all, and despite the fact that I don't understand anything that came out of Lisa's mouth just now, I am really concern for your well-being Linky. I want to make sure that you're okay and nothing bad happens to you, since you are my little brother and our _only_ brother, and that's why I want to help you, okay Lincoln?"

She had a genuine and concerned look in her eyes as Lincoln smiled; Leni really did live up to her nature and was the sweetest and kindest sister he had, and he was deeply grateful for that.

"Thank you Leni, and Lisa," Lincoln thanked them. "We shall get started with experimenting on the phone…right after I'm done with my bath."

He then went back in the bathroom and closed the door, finishing up the bath he was taking.

"I shall be able to assist you momentarily brother," Lisa called out to him. "But for this moment, I must return to my room to retrieve and gather the materials that I shall be using for this peculiar experiment we're going to put into orbit."

"And I'm going to make sure I'm like, totes prepared to help you when your all done in there," Leni spoke. "I hope to see you soon Linky."

"Okay," Lincoln called out from the bathroom as Lisa and Leni went back to their respective rooms for the moment until Lincoln was ready to experiment on the phone, while Lincoln finished his bath…

* * *

Once Lincoln was done with his bath sometime later, he went back to his room to grab his walkie talkie from the dresser that didn't get wrecked from what had happened earlier. He then pressed the side button and had hopes on contacting his close friend, who goes by the name Clyde. He then spoke into it.

"Hey Clyde, this is Lincoln, are you there?"

Moments later, he got a response and Clyde spoke on the other line.

"Yes, I'm here, what can I do for you Lincoln?"

"Listen Clyde, I need you to do me a huge favor," Lincoln said.

"Okay," Clyde said. "What kind of favor do you need me to do?"

Lincoln caught his breath and then spoke.

"Okay Clyde, here's what I need you to do…" Lincoln started as he then explained what he wanted from his close friend off-screen.

It was then Lincoln, with Clyde doing him a huge favor and with the assistance of Lisa and Leni, was about to put 'Operation Test-Out-and-Experiment-on-the-Phone-to-see-if-it's-cursed-or-not-and-hopefully-come-up-with-a-shorter-name-for-this-Operation' into action, and this was only the beginning…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, I TOLD YOU THIS STORY WOULD BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS LONG! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS LENGTHY! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A STORY FOR THIS SERIES AND I WANTED TO GET THE DESCRIPTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS SHOWN ACCURATELY TO PERFECTION. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **ALSO, I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING HOW THIS STORY IS PROGRESSING AND THE CHARACTERIZATION OF LENI IS; I WANTED HER TO BE HER GOOFY SELF OF TAKING THINGS LITERALLY, AND AT THE SAME TIME, I ALSO WHAT TO SHOW THAT SHE WOULD BE THERE TO HELP HER BROTHER AND SHOWS HER VERY BIG-HEARTED SIDE OF HER PERSONALITY TOO.**

 **ANOTHER THING, THE REMAINING SISTERS WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, I HAD PLANNED TO DO THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, AND I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TO DOING IT NOW, SO I'M PUMPED TO COMPLETE THIS STORY!**

 **ANYHOW, NEXT TIME, THE PHONE GETS TESTED AND EXPERIMENTED ON TO SEE IF IT'S CURSED, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURING TOO! HOW WILL THIS GO? IS LINCOLN REALLY CURSED BY THE PHONE? HOW WILL LISA REACT TO THIS, AND JUST HOW SUPPORTIVE WILL LENI BE TOWARDS HER BROTHER IN HIS DESPERATE AND IMPERATIVE TIME OF NEED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE HERE! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT, GOODBYE EVERYONE!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright readers, here's part two to this story!**

 **Now I've read in at least one of the reviews I've gotten and I will say this; yes, this story is very similar to and was heavily inspired by the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode Sorry Wrong Ed, with several differences shown in this story, aside from the obvious one with the different characters. After the next chapter or so, the story will expand from where that episode ended to the point the remaining sisters join in to support Lincoln. Be sure to look forward to that.**

 **Anyhow, for this chapter, Lincoln tests out and experiments on the phone with Leni and Lisa to see if the phone is really cursed or not, and other stuff will be occurring. How will this go? Is the phone really cursed, to the point that Lincoln has caught it? How will Lisa react to all this, and just how supportive will Leni be throughout this whole ordeal? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN ROYAL WOODS:**

Sometime later, we are now focused on a nearby sidewalk as Lincoln's plan on experimenting on how the phone works itself was getting underway; he just had to wait for his friend Clyde to show up with some stuff he had wanted him to bring. In addition to that, Lisa was still making some examinations with the phone and such, so she would be joining Lincoln in a few minutes, and Leni was making herself look perfect to help Lincoln out. Within that time period, Lincoln had asked Leni if she could wear something that he had in mind for her, and she decided to go with it.

After several minutes of waiting, Lincoln had saw someone coming over with a wheelbarrow full of stuff necessary for the test. The person that was pushing the wheelbarrow was revealed to be Lincoln's close friend Clyde. Clyde was revealed as being the same height as Lincoln, had brown skin, black puffy hair, wore glasses on his face, wore a blue and yellow striped and collared long sleeved shirt, and also wore black pants as well. The stuff that was in the wheelbarrow was just some loose junk and loose household belongings that didn't seem useful for their everyday use. Once Lincoln saw him in sight, he was relieved, judging by the look on his face.

"Clyde, you finally made it," Lincoln called out.

"Yup," Clyde nodded his head as he approached Lincoln. "Sorry it took so long to bring the materials that you asked for. I had to make sure that I had all of the necessary stuff that you wanted for this particular occasion."

"Yeah," Lincoln wiped his forehead. "It's a relief."

"And plus, my dads told me that it was alright for you to use this stuff, seeing that we hardly use any of this loose junk anymore, as it is." Clyde stated.

"Well that's good to know," Lincoln commented as Clyde dumped the junk out of the wheelbarrow into a specific spot nearby. Lincoln examined everything in the pile and realized that everything he asked for was in the pile, which he was thrilled about. "Awesome, everything I asked for is in this pile!"

"Told ya I had it cover Lincoln," Clyde said. "Now are you okay buddy? The tone of voice you gave me earlier made it sound like you were desperate, paranoid, and anxious all at once."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just having a bad day is all," Lincoln exclaimed. "I'm just trying to figure out how this particular phone I got functions and if it's really cursed or not."

"I see," Clyde rubbed his chin in interest. "Well I do hope you have the best of luck through this scenario."

"Same here," Lincoln agreed as they fist bumped for a moment.

 _I'm just glad that Lori isn't here at the moment._ Lincoln shivered at that thought; the last thing he wanted right now was for Clyde to faint on him just from his oldest 17 year old sister showing herself.

"Well Lincoln, I really should get going now, my dads have some stuff to take care of and they need my help," Clyde told him. "I really hope you achieve this plan that you're going for."

"I hope so too," Lincoln told him.

"And if you need anything else, feel free to contact me okay," Clyde grabbed the wheelbarrow and looked at Lincoln one last time.

"Will do, thanks again Clyde," Lincoln gave his farewell.

"Your welcome Lincoln," Clyde then started walking off with the wheelbarrow. "Good luck with all this."

"You got it," Lincoln called out to him one last time as Clyde made his departure. Right after Clyde left did Lincoln here a voice call out to him.

"LINCOLN," The voice belonged to none other than Lisa, who was still wearing her normal attire, but she now had a clipboard on her hand, presumably from doing some examinations on the telephone. Lincoln then noticed his second youngest sister and then said.

"Lisa, you're just in time," Lincoln stated. "Clyde had just dropped off some necessary materials that we'll be using for this test we'll be running on this phone."

"Hmmm," Lisa spent the next minute examining the supplies Clyde had dropped off. "Yes, very wonderful. It seems all of the stuff that your friend dropped off are very accurate and adequate enough to be able to construct, enforce and experiment on this phone like you have desired from before."

"Yeah, I know Lisa," Lincoln said.

"Anyway brother," Lisa wanted to share with him what she found out. "I have done several examinations on the phone you had taken in your possession, and I have found out something that is of great importance."

"Could you hold that thought Lisa," Lincoln stopped her right there. "Because I would like to set up and put together the materials we'll be using for this test we'll be running on this phone."

Lisa then sighed, knowing that her information would have to wait.

"If you must," Lisa put her clipboard to the side as she and Lincoln got ready to put together the experiment needed to test the phone and see how it functions.

* * *

Several minutes later, while Lincoln and Lisa were close to putting the experiment together, we see Leni coming to the scene and approached the two, as she was now shown wearing a bunch of pillows on her shoulders, and her chest, she had a protective helmet on her head, wore goggles over her eye, had some bubble wrap wrapped around her legs, had some protection gloves on, and she also had some special shoes that were meant to protect her feet. She had no idea why Lincoln wanted her to wear that stuff, but nonetheless she complied and was about to confront Lincoln and Lisa. Lincoln had noticed his ditzy sister showing up and greeted.

"Hey Leni, you made it," Lincoln grinned. "Glad to see your wearing the protective wear that I wanted you to put on."

"I like, did what you wanted me to Lincoln, but I have one question," Leni then asked her younger brother. "Like, why did you want me to wear all of this stuff for whatever it is we're doing?"

Lincoln knew this was coming, and he had to confess to her about it. As a result, he then revealed to her.

"Okay Leni, it simply goes like this," Lincoln explained. "I just want to make sure that you don't get seriously hurt by any of this. I might be going through a lot at the moment, but that doesn't mean you should have to suffer too."

It was true; while Lincoln did bring it all upon himself by taking the phone and getting cursed by it, he didn't want _any_ of his sisters to suffer the same fate he was going through at the moment. That explanation got through to Leni and it touched her heart.

"Awww, thank you," Leni thanked him sincerely while garnering that very adorable look on her face in 'aw'. "You are such a sweet brother Linky."

"I do what I can Leni," Lincoln said proudly when he then remembered something. "Which reminds me, Lisa, I think it's best for the both of us to put on our safety gear too." He informed his younger sister as he then put on his safety wear for this occasion. Lisa wondered if this was all necessary, but nonetheless, she decided to go with it.

"I highly doubt that such a hazardous and very incoherent disaster will be occurring in this location at any moment, but if that's one of the recommendations required for this particular experiment we're taking part, I shall submit and oblige by the requirements necessary for this scenario," Lisa stated as she then went and put on her own safety wear like Lincoln wanted.

"That's good to hear Lisa," Lincoln told her. "Thanks for that."

"Do not mention it dear brother," Lisa exclaimed. "Now let's finish up here, the experiment is almost completed with the construction."

"And I'll go and get that phone you want to have here Linky," Leni spoke. "I am doing everything I can to help you little brother."

"Okay Leni, and I think you should use these," Lincoln gave to her a pair of tongues for the occasion. "Use these to carefully bring out the phone and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Like, okay, but how do I use these again," Leni had no idea how to use them.

Lincoln sighed, knowing that Leni would need his help with this as he then said.

"I'll show you Leni, but watch me carefully, okay?"

"Okay dokey," Leni smiled.

"Here's a demonstration, or to put it in words for you to understand, a way on how to use them,"

Lincoln then showed her how to use them and gave a demonstration that she would understand as she watched him closely.

"Oh, that's seems easy to use,"

"Exactly,"

"Don't worry Linky, I'll totes get that phone for you and carefully use these snippy thingies to do so," Leni grabbed the tongues and went to retrieve the phone.

"That's the spirit Leni," Lincoln shouted as Leni went to retrieve the phone cautiously with the tongues she was given. Lincoln then went and helped Lisa with finishing up the final touches to the experiment that they were about to do on the phone…

* * *

Sometime later, the setup of the experimentation was complete, as there were traffic cones on the streets, some 'CAUTION' tape wrapped around the area and we see Leni approaching the scene with the phone in the tongues she had used and Lincoln and Lisa were behind a fort they made for protection. Lisa had sounded off an alarm while Lincoln then spoke into that megaphone he had.

 **"ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE ARE GOING TO BE RUNNING SOME MAJOR TESTS ON THIS PHONE, SO I'D LIKE EVERYONE TO CLEAR THE AREA IMMEDIATELY,"** Lincoln shouted. **"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

People in the area had questionable looks on their faces, but nevertheless they all cleared the area and all cars avoided getting into the area too, having to take detours instead as Leni got into the area with that phone as she stood in the center of the scene. It was then Lisa decided to finally get to her explanation with Lincoln as she got out that clipboard again.

"Alright now Lincoln, now that everything is set, I'd like to reveal to you what I have unraveled," Lisa then explained as Lincoln gave her his full attention. "I have run several calibrations as well as some outputs on how often the phone go off the way it does, and based on the research that I had gathered for this scenario, I have managed to unravel the classifications behind this phone; the hypothesis if I may add."

"Do you know what the classifications are Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"Certainly, based on the classifications that I have gotten from inspecting the phone, I have retrieved some information which is regarding the amount of time it takes for the phone to ring and I have gotten two categories; the shortest amount of time it takes, and then the longest amount of time that the phone takes to go off."

"Well please don't leave me in the dark," Lincoln hoped for the information to be revealed. "Please reveal to me the info."

"I'm getting there Lincoln, be patient," Lisa informed him as she then looked at the notes she had and then told him. "Okay Lincoln, according to the calculations I have made from the amount of time it takes, I have found out that the shortest amount of time it takes to ring is exactly 2 minutes, 36 seconds, and 49 milliseconds."

"Okay."

"As for the longest period of time it takes, it would take exactly 14 minutes, 28 seconds, and 56 milliseconds long." Lisa revealed the longest time it would take for the phone to ring.

"Okay so just so we're clear Lisa," Lincoln decided to put it in simple terms. "The shortest time it would take to ring is 2 to 3 minutes, and the longest time it would take to go off would be a good 14 minutes long, is that right?"

"You are correct dear brother," Lisa nodded with confirmation. "That's how you would put it in simple terms."

Lincoln looked at his watch and then realized how long its been.

"It has been over 14 minutes now, so the phone should go off any minute," Lincoln said. "Lisa, get ready for when the phone goes off."

"Affirmative,"

"And Leni, be sure to answer it when it goes off okay," Lincoln called out to his second oldest sister.

"Okay dokey Linky," Leni called back to him. "I am totes ready whenever you are!"

"That's what I like to hear," Lincoln called out to her again as they then waited for the phone to start going off.

* * *

Several moments have passed, but the phone has yet to go off yet. Lincoln was wondering what was taking it so long.

"What's taking it so long," Lincoln asked with exaggeration. "Of all the times I want that phone to start going off, it decides to not activate! What the heck gives!?"

"Hmmm, perhaps the whole aging process finally gave way and caught up with the overly outdate telephone from 19th century Europe," Lisa deduced thinking she was right as Lincoln sighed.

It was then the phone finally decided to go off and it started ringing.

"Oh," Lincoln simply said as he waited for Leni to answer it, but unfortunately, Leni was just standing there, smiling away like the goofball that she is. Lincoln then decided to remind her.

"Your suppose to answer it Leni!" Lincoln called out to her in desperation as he then ducked down for safety.

This got Leni's attention as she then remembered what she was suppose to do.

"Oh," Leni then went and removed the phone from the tongues, and then she grabbed the speaker and then took the call and put it near her ear and then spoke into it.

"Like, hello?" Leni said waiting for a response as Lincoln was cowering near the fort for his safety, but after a couple of moments, nothing was happening as Lisa felt like her deduction was correct as Lincoln cautiously peeked out of the fort. Lisa then started explaining to him.

"There, I hope you are completely satisfied with the results Lincoln," Lisa informed him. "The phone had gone off, Leni answered it and nothing that is of a treacherous disaster has occurred in this area. It's like I told you before, as well as putting up with the whole 'Grand Venture State Park' fiasco, all this foolish hogwash about this outdate telephone being cursed that it bestowed upon you is nothing more than a load of-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as a lamp post nearby toppled over and landed right on top of Lincoln, causing him to get some injuries as Lisa was surprised by what just happened. Despite this, she wanted to stick with her claim, so as a result, she then spoke.

"Now I assure you dear brother, there is a logical explanation as to how something like this has happened," Lisa then walked over to the area the lamp post was original, while Leni put the speaker back in place and Lincoln tried to crawl out of the fallen lamp post. Lisa then saw something peculiar underneath and then revealed.

"Why it seems that this lamp post was being powered by some very faulty loose wiring and-oh," Lisa then saw one of the wires have been snipped in half. "It looks like the red wire in particular was snipped in half by something, but its nothing major."

"Ooooh," Lincoln groaned as he crawled out from underneath the lamp post. "Why me?"

It was then the phone Leni was holding started going off again as Lincoln was no longer wearing his protective gear, since it got removed from the fallen lamp post. Seeing that Leni was about to answer the phone again, Lincoln gained a panicked look on his face as he bolted over to her.

"NO LENI, DON'T ANSWER IT!" Lincoln begged while heading over to Leni.

"Faulty loose wiring Lincoln," Lisa called out to Lincoln.

Unfortunately Lincoln was too late, as Leni took the call and spoke into the speaker.

"Hey, like I'm back," Leni said.

"AAAAHHH!" Lincoln skid to a stop to check his surroundings and saw a nearby lamp post that he thought could give way at any moment and fall on top of his. As a result, with a panicked reaction, he grabbed Leni and put her in front of him to defend him from the lamp post. This got Leni curious as she then asked.

"Lincoln, like what are you doing?" She asked raising her eyebrow as to what Lincoln was planning.

Before Lincoln could even explain to her what he was doing, a giant copper pipe rolled on over somehow and then went and crushed him, rolling over him as a result. Leni then saw the giant copper pipe where Lincoln was standing and then asked.

"Lincoln," Leni asked as Lincoln's arm managed to break out of the copper pipe. It was then as if Leni's Big Sister Instincts kicked in as she said. "Don't worry brother, I'll get you out of there!"

She then grabbed his arm and pried him out from underneath the pipe and in a matter of seconds, Leni managed to break Lincoln free from underneath it, as she then shook him and placed him on the ground as he was paper thin for a second before inflating again. Despite several bruises that occurred, he wasn't severely injured (surprisingly), but now he was properly paranoid, not to mention scared of what could happen next. Within a matter of seconds, Lincoln then went and wrapped his arms around Leni, shaking like a leaf by what was happening to him.

"That phone really _is_ cursed," Lincoln whispered nervously as Leni took notice of his fear. As a result, she then embraced him back as she started comforting him.

"There there Linky, your big sister Leni is here to keep you safe," Leni started rubbing his back. "It'll be okay."

It was then Lincoln looked Leni dead in the eyes as he then said.

"Leni, there's something I have to do, and I would appreciate your help with it," Lincoln said.

"Like, what is it," Leni asked. "Whatever you may need help with Lincoln, I will be here for you like the big sister that I am."

"Okay, first, you can take off that outfit since you no longer need it," Lincoln stated.

"Like, okay," Leni took off her safety wear and was now wearing her normal attire.

"Secondly, I need that phone," Lincoln said.

"Sure, here you go," Leni then gave him the phone.

"Thanks," Lincoln then started walking. "Follow me Leni, I would like you to help me with this."

"Okay," Leni said as she followed Lincoln to a certain destination as Lisa was still inspecting the area and saw that Lincoln and Leni were going somewhere, and she would regroup with them momentarily…

* * *

At the house that belonged to that crazy old lady, we see said lady inside watching some TV while drinking some type of beverage that is not of any importance at the moment. It was then Lincoln knocked at her front door with Leni by his side as the lady wondered who could be at the door. Looking curious, the lady went over and decided to answer the door.

"Can I help you with something," She asked curiously as we see Lincoln bearing a panicked and nervous look on his face as he then said.

"Here, this is your phone, take it, take it back," Lincoln said desperately. "It's haunted I tell you!"

The lady looked at the phone for a second before realizing which phone it was exactly. Garnering a panicked look, the lady reacted to it.

 **"EGAD!"** The lady went into a panicked frenzy. **"THE TELEPHONE OF DESPAIR HAS BEEN UNEARTHED! LET IT BE ON YOUR HANDS DEAR BOY!"**

She handed the phone back to Lincoln as he then tossed it back to her.

 **"NO PLEASE TAKE IT BACK,"** Lincoln shouted. " **I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!"**

The lady tossed it back to Lincoln and then Lincoln tossed it to the lady as Leni figured out what they were doing.

"Oh, are we playing a game of toss and catch the telephone," Leni was getting excited. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE F-O-N FUN! **I WANNA PLAY!"**

 **"TAKE THE PHONE AIRHEADED BLONDE GIRL!"** The lady tossed it to Leni.

 **"YAY! MY TURN!"** Leni cheered as she then tossed the phone which then ended up in the hands of Lisa who came to the scene and decided to intervene.

"People, if I may interject, I have-" Before Lisa could finished that sentence, Lincoln grabbed a hold of her and started to toss Lisa with the phone to the old lady. "WOAH!"

"Oh, now we're playing toss and catch Lisa holding the phone," Leni was getting more excited. "THAT'S SOUNDS EVEN MORE F-O-N FUN!"

"IT'S F-U-N LENI!" Lisa shouted.

 **"F-O-N! F-O-N!"** Leni shouted back in excitement.

Before Lisa could interject, Lincoln tossed Lisa to the old lady and then back.

"PEOPLE, CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Lisa shouted.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN GUYS," Leni cheered. **"IF ONLY LYNN WERE HERE TO TAKE PART IN THIS!"**

Lisa then started speaking while being tossed around.

"People listen-"

Gets tossed to old lady.

"-I want you-"

Gets tossed to Lincoln.

"-to keep yourselves maintained-"

Gets tossed to Leni who gleefully squeels and tosses Lisa back to the old lady.

"-because you are overreacting-"

The old lady tosses her back to Lincoln as Lisa wrapped her arms around Lincoln.

"-over something that is straight up ridiculous, and very inconsistent in the form of a bogus curse!"

Lincoln tried to toss Lisa with the phone again but Lisa managed to cling to Lincoln as he tried prying her off.

 **"LINCOLN!"** Lisa scolded as he repeatedly tried to pry her off, but to no avail.

Finally having enough and with reaching the point of desperation, Lincoln shook Lisa off of him as she was then sent backwards while Lincoln had the phone in his hands and in a panicked frenzy, made a run towards the crazy old lady, who was somehow managing to push her house backwards a good few feet.

 **"MA'AM, PLEASE, TAKE THE PHONE BACK! PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"**

"I-have-no-idea-what-your-talking-about," The old lady said with a hasty, panicked and frenzy tone as she rushed to push her house back a good several feet. "What-is-that? Who-are-you!?"

Once the old lady pushed her house back five feet from where it was, Lincoln made a quick dash towards her as she stopped moving the house. Before Lincoln could make it to her, the lady then dash into her house immediately and slammed the door on Lincoln, causing him to run into the door face first and fall onto his back and flung the phone out of his hands unintentionally as it was sent flying backwards.

"I got it Lincoln, don't worry!" Leni shouted as she then caught the phone and was accompanied by Lisa.

Right after she caught it did the phone started to ring again as Lisa rolled her eyes, having just about enough of the nonsense today.

"Oh for goodness sake," Lisa took the phone from Leni and grabbed the speaker, getting it to stop ringing. "These nonsensical shenanigans have gone on long enough! I am putting an end to this foolishness for good!" She then put the speaker to her ear and spoke calmly. "Hello, Loud House residence, this is Lisa Marie Loud speaking. How may I be of assistance?"

Once Lisa said that did the ground start to shake as Lincoln slowly looked up around him to see what was going to happen now. It was then right front of him, a giant enormous boulder courtesy of Indiana Jones, was heading straight for him as Lincoln instantly knew what was going to happen to him.

 _"Help me,"_ He whimpered as he was too weak to move. The boulder then did its job and crushed Lincoln, impaling him in what looked like a severely painful manner as Leni saw this and had a look of fear cross her face and bulged her eyes a bit.

 **"LINKY!"** She screamed as she instantly ran over to Lincoln and went to his aid to make sure he was alright while Lisa sighed and hung up the phone, wondering what was going to happen next…

* * *

Sometime later, after Leni had comforted Lincoln, who had miraculously survived that impact, they along with Lisa went back to their house as Lincoln was hoping on finding someone who could take the phone off of him.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, in one of the other sister's bedroom, we are focused on one bedroom in particular which had two different features, there was some rock music based posters, antiques, a British flag, a poster of Mick Swagger, some rock instruments, and a drum kit. Then there were some comedy based stuff in the room, including a gag kit, humorous pranking items, posters, a book of jokes, a dummy for ventriloquism, and some other important comedy stuff used at parties, comedy theaters, among other locations. There was a bunk bed which meant there was a top bunk and a bottom bunk. There was no one present on the top bunk, but on the bottom bunk laid one of Lincoln's sisters. The fourth oldest sister being at 14 years of age was known as Luan Loud. She was described as having light brown hair, which was tied back into a ponytail with a thick and puffy looking yellow scrinchy, her buckteeth were showing and she was wearing braces by the looks of it, she had on a white collared t-shirt, a plaid yellow skirt, a gag pink flower was placed on the side of her shirt, she had yellow striped socks on that go downward, and she normally wears two brown shoes that each have a single gag pink flower on them as well. Being the typical joker of the family, Luan has the habit of pulling pranks and making puns a lot, but most of her pranks are rather harmless (with the exception of one day of the year), and she normally just likes to have fun.

Luan was shown reading one of her comedy books, looking a little bored by the look on her face, as she was wondering if something would come up.

Nearby, Lincoln was dashing upstairs to see if one of her other sisters were home and was accompanied by Leni, as he tried to find someone, but figured out that the other sisters were out taking care of business at the moment. After countless searching, Lincoln then went to his bedroom, passing by the room that belong to Luan and the 15 year old sister Luna, and Lincoln stopped after passing that room when he caught a glimpse of Luan on her bed and saw that she was available. He then peeked in and realized she could use a new phone herself.

Luan then noticed someone was watching her from outside as she took her eyes off of her comedy book to look and saw that there was no one there. Before she could dive back in to her book, Lincoln appeared and got her attention, a look of desperation on his face.

"Hey Luan!"

Luan was a little taken back by this as Lincoln then asked her a very important question.

"Are you in need of a phone at all," Lincoln asked as Luan wanted to speak, but before she could, Lincoln immediately spoke. "Well today is your lucky day! Because I have here a phone that you could use for life!"

It was then Leni walked in slowly with the phone as Lincoln took the phone from his ditzy sister. Lincoln then hastily gives Luan the phone.

"Here's the phone, it's all yours," Lincoln said with a combination of desperation, paranoia, anxiety, stress, and nervousness. "Be sure to never lose that phone, and please take good care of it or something bad will occur."

Luan was about to open her mouth when Lincoln shouted.

"Thank you very much for taking this phone Luan, I really appreciate it!" Lincoln shouted as he bolted for the door with Leni. "Talk to you later!"

Before Luan could even say _anything_ to the two of them at all, both of them left the room and were no longer in sight. Luan then shrugged her shoulders, put her book down and then decided to speak for the first time.

"Well, that was a really _phoney_ give away," Luan spoke with her usual puns as she suddenly spoke to the readers. "Lincoln just went and _celled_ me this phone for free, and I didn't even have to punch in a _dial_ to get one." She then laughed and chuckled to himself as she then asked the readers a question. "Get it?"

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Lincoln and Leni, now joined by Lisa yet again were walking down the hallway as Lincoln proclaimed.

"I did it girls, I manage to give that phone away to my sister Luan and she didn't even protest at all," Lincoln then cheered. "THAT MEANS I'M HOME FREE!"

Leni had a bright smile on her face while Lisa rolled her eyes at that, about to make a retort but then Lincoln went ahead and grabbed Lisa as he then climbed up onto Leni's shoulders, something that the ditzy sister didn't seem bothered by in the slightest.

"THIS IS AWESOME GIRLS," Lincoln then chanted. "NO _MORE_ _ **BAD LUCK!"**_

"AND NO MORE WHITE SHOES AFTER LABOR DAY!" Leni cheered after Lincoln shouted, as Lisa's face was turning green.

"I'M STARTING TO FEEL NAUSEOUS YOU TWO!" Lisa cried out.

Lincoln took notice of this and then slid off of Leni, and then placed Lisa down onto the ground as he brought both of them close.

"Just know this you two, I shall no longer be put under a curse that was bestowed onto me by that outdated telephone," Lincoln exclaimed in a proud manner.

"YIPPEE!" Leni squealed as she started to get giddy, bouncing up and down in a childish but happy manner as she clapped her hands in a quick motion as she then cheered. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU LINKY!"

Lisa however, was feeling the exact opposite of excitement; she had grown impatient with the whole cursed phone scenario. She found herself suddenly screaming.

"LINCOLN! TELEPHONES AREN'T _CURSED!"_ She screamed with her face going red with rage. **"THEY'RE** _ **MECHANICAL,**_ **OUTDATED OR OTHERWISE!"**

Lisa found herself breathing heavily as she then tried to get herself to cool down a bit while saying a bunch of scientific terms that she felt would get her to settle down a bit. As Lisa calmed down, Leni noticed she got enraged and felt like asking.

"Was that like, an entirely new side of you I have never noticed before Lisa?"

Lisa then gave Leni an annoyed look and sighed.

As Lisa was catching her breath, she was about to speak when Lincoln, already at the end of the hallway right near the stairs, looked back at them and got their attention.

"HEY LENI, LISA, COME ON YOU TWO," He called out to them. "I got the perfect idea on what we should do in celebration of the achievement we just pulled!"

Lincoln started heading downstairs as Leni was quick to follow him.

"Like, that sounds wonderful Linky," Leni shouted. "I'm totes in for what you are planning to do, as a way to party for whatever it was you just did!"

Lisa finally settling down then took a deep breath and followed them.

"I shall include myself in this activity you have planned too Lincoln," Lisa said, sounding far calmer than before. "I need some down time and some excitement to ease down the insanity that I have encountered today."

The three of them then went downstairs as Lincoln was about to plan something with Lisa and Leni as a way of celebrating Lincoln supposedly freeing himself from the curse. But little did Lincoln know that just because he gave the phone to Luan, does not mean he's out of the clear in terms of bad things happening to him, but he along with Leni and Lisa will find that out for themselves momentarily…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR PART 2! THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME! I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, I KNOW THIS IS SIMILAR TO 'SORRY WRONG ED', AND IT IS AND WAS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY IT, WITH SEVERAL DIFFERENCES TO IT, ASIDE FROM THE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS OBVIOUSLY! THE CHANGES WILL REALLY SET IN BY THE NEXT CHAPTER; YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT TO COME!**

 **ANYWAY, I FELT THAT OUT OF ALL OF THE SISTERS THAT LINCOLN COULD GIVE THAT PHONE TO EXCLUDING LENI AND LISA, I FELT THAT LUAN WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT CONTESTANT FOR THE PHONE! IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I CHOSE HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT'S SHOWN THAT BAD THINGS ARE STILL HAPPENING TO LINCOLN!**

 **WELL WITH THAT OVER WITH, NEXT TIME, LINCOLN WILL BE DOING SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH HIS TWO SISTERS LENI AND LISA, IT'LL BE REVEALED THE CURSE HASN'T LIFTED, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT DOES LINCOLN HAVE PLANNED TO CELEBRATE HIM BEING FREE FROM THE CURSE SUPPOSEDLY? WHAT DOES LUAN HAVE PLANNED FOR THE PHONE SHE WAS GIVEN, AND WHAT OTHER EVENTS WILL BE TAKING PLACE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Part 3

**Alright now readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now from a review that I have gotten previously, I've notice there was a concern regarding this story; that Lisa Loud would become the same person Edd was in 'Sorry Wrong Ed'. I can assure you, that's not going to happen to Lisa for two reasons; 1.) This story will be continuing pass the point where that episode ended and there will be more details shown in** _ **this**_ **story, and 2.) Lisa will end up regretting her decision of ignoring Lincoln's well-being by approaching his situation scientifically and she will apologize to Lincoln for her behavior too.**

 **Also, for those wondering if the sisters will get bestowed with the curse, I'm sorry to say that they won't. HOWEVER,** _ **all**_ **10 of the sisters will put in their efforts to help Lincoln get freed from the curse that was bestowed onto him, ridiculous or not. That's a promise right there.**

 **Anyway, enough with the author note now. For this chapter, Lincoln does something special with Leni and Lisa for being 'freed' from his curse, the curse Lincoln was under hasn't gone away, Luan does some stuff with the phone, and other stuff will be occurring. What is the treat Lincoln has done? How will Lincoln react when he finds out he is still under the curse? What is Luan doing with that phone? Will Lisa regret her behavior towards Lincoln? How will Leni feel about all of this, and what about the rest of Lincoln's sisters? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT THE LOUD HOUSE RESIDENCE:**

Sometime later, in front of the Loud House, we see that a stand was build in front, courtesy of Lincoln, as it was then revealed that Lincoln was making some lemonade for his achievement and he was doing a lemonade stand as part of it, with a sign that said 'LOUD HOUSE LEMONADE'. Lincoln was thinking to himself while he was leaning onto the stand, hands on his chin, as we see Leni nearby drawing something. It was revealed that she had written on a label 'LOUD HOUSE LEMONADE' with the 'E' in 'house' and 'lemonade' and the 'N' in 'lemonade written backwards as Leni then placed said label onto a lemonade glass, which it was stickered too. Leni was curious as to how Lincoln did the lemonade and wanted to test the lemonade out for herself. As a result, she then took a sip of a glass for herself and tried it. To her surprise, the lemonade was actually quite good; she had to admit Lincoln did a good job with making it. She then decided to comment.

"Wow Lincoln, this is like, some of the best lemonade that I have ever tasted," Leni admitted. "You really did a good job with making it."

"That I have Leni," Lincoln said. "That I have."

"I totes think we should mix this stuff up with a smoothie and then have some fro-yo to go with it," Leni commented. "That would be really amazing."

Lincoln wasn't sure on what to say about that as Leni continued to create some more stickers for the other lemonade glasses. Before Lincoln could say anything else, Lisa came to the scene carrying some supplies for the lemonade as she then decided to question Lincoln.

"Pardon me for interjecting, and for asking such a ridiculous question Lincoln, but wouldn't a more hazy, humid, sticky and oppressively hot summer day be a far more suitable setting to be creating some beverages such as lemonade," She asked him which got Lincoln's attention.

"Oh Lisa, you must understand, this isn't your average ordinary everyday lemonade, this stuff is 100%," Lincoln then pulled a lever underneath the desk he was leaning on as a curtain was then revealed and it said on the front of it 'Lemonade is 100% Curse Free'. "Curse Free."

Lincoln then smiled proudly at Lisa as Lisa then gave him the most bewildered look as if he was nuts. A moment later, the frustration that Lisa had from before came back as she then had that impatient look on her face.

"Lincoln, enough with this ridiculous curse fiasco nonsense," Lisa snapped. "IT'S ABSURD, BIZARRE, NONSENSICAL, OUTRAGEOUS, PREPOSTEROUS AND LUDICROUS! LISTEN TO ME LINCOLN, THERE IS NO. _SUCH._ _ **THING!"**_

Despite this meltdown, Lincoln was not fazed at all as he still kept that calm, cool and confident look on his face.

"Says you Lisa," Lincoln said with pride once again.

It was then right then and there, a tree nearby somehow got uprooted and then fell right on top of the lemonade stand, destroying it and it also fell on top of Lincoln, giving him yet another injury. Neither Leni nor Lisa got into the painful accident, as the former then looked and saw the tree right where Lincoln was a minute ago as she then had that goofy smile on her face once again.

"Good morning tree," Leni blurted out before noticing Lincoln was missing. "Have you seen Lincoln? He was like, here a second ago."

Lincoln then managed to crawl out of the tree and he looked more bruised before as he commented.

"See," Lincoln said. "What did I tell you?"

It was then a shovel and a pail somehow fell from the sky mysterious as it looked like they belonged to the twins Lana and Lola, and then a sandbox fell and crashed right on top of Lincoln, creating a gapping hole in it as sand then fell down on top of him shortly afterwards. The sandbox also belonged to the twins. Dropping the shovel and pail, Lincoln shook his head as he shook that sand off of him.

It was then the sound of a stampede coming was heard nearby as the ground started shaking. Lincoln then looked off in the distance and to his complete shock and horror; coming for him was a stampede of zebras that somehow were roaming the city with no logic behind it as Lincoln then panicked.

 **"ZEBRAS!"** Lincoln screamed with his eyes bulging out.

 **"MY FAVORITE COLOR!"** Leni squealed excitedly as the zebras then stampeded right over Lincoln, causing some more pain to the 11 year old boy. Lisa then saw this take place and pieced together what was happening.

* * *

A few moments later, Lisa then gave way and then garnered one of the most biggest smiles she could make (not the creepy one from Study Muffin, but a different one) as she then looked satisfied by what she was seeing and had made the complete discovery for herself.

After the zebra stampede was gone, Lisa felt the need to approached Lincoln with pride and then pointed out to him.

"AH HAH! PROOF!" Lisa started to brag as Lincoln was severely injured from the stampede while Leni was looking at her little brother in concern. "Just as I was saying previously, that all of these mysterious mishaps have been nothing but a chain of coincidental events!"

It was then a thundercloud mysteriously appeared as it then hovered over Lincoln.

"Take a look around you Lincoln, what do you see," Lisa asked rhetorically as Lincoln was then zapped by lightning and had managed to survive that too as he looked charred. "Nothing! Do you see a phone? I don't see a phone! No phone, no curse! I rest my case!"

It was then Lincoln had now lost a lot of his sanity as he then got up and went into a panicked frenzy, while Leni looked at him with concern while Lisa had her arms crossed with pride.

 **"WHY ME!?"** Lincoln made a run for it. **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Lincoln then ran towards the side of the house where his bedroom was upstairs and then suddenly, his bed which still had that broken bed spring sticking out from earlier, crashed through the wall with no logic behind that either as it then fell and landed right on top of Lincoln, with the bed cracking and breaking into half, the mattress included as the bed was definitely not fit for sleeping now. Leni saw this happen as she had a panicked look on her face.

 **"LINKKKKKYYYY!"** Leni screamed as she ran over to her brother's aid.

"COINCIDENCE LINCOLN!" Lisa shouted with excitement, overlooking the pain that Lincoln was going through as there was more to happen to the boy…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, in the room that belonged to Luna and Luan, it was shown that Luan was actually using the phone whenever it started ringing, and when she answered each call, she was making; you guess it, prank calls. That's right, prank calls. The phone then started ringing as Luan then answered it and decided to make another prank call to whoever was calling her.

"Hello there good sir," Luan started with a smirk crossing her face to the caller. "Is your refrigerator _running_?"

There was screaming outside but Luan paid no attention to that as she then said.

"Well, then you better go _catch_ it!" She then chuckled and hung up the phone.

Two minutes later, the phone started going off again as Luan answered it and then played another prank call.

"Excuse me good sir, but I would love to place an order," Luan started. "Would you happen to have any _Philly_ Cheese Steaks that can be made for delivery?"

More screaming was heard outside as Luan still didn't pay any attention to that.

"Well then you better _giddy_ up on over here with _her_ before the _Philly_ grows bigger!" Luan laughed again as she then hung up the phone for the second time.

Another two minutes later, the phone then went off once again as Luan then answered the call and made yet, another prank call.

"Pardon me mister, but I'm looking for someone that goes by the name Iam _Coming_ ," Luan started. "Would that happen to be you?"

Once again, more screaming was heard outside as Luan was still paying no attention to it.

"Well you're disgusting mister, this is a _kid's_ show," Luan joked. "Talk to me again when I am old enough to have _six!"_

She then hung up the phone and laughed loudly, so much that she didn't hear the screaming and other disastrous noises outside.

* * *

As the prank calls continue, a whole lot of commotion was occurring with Lincoln, Leni and Lisa.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Lincoln screamed as he got injured again.

 **"LINKY!"** Leni came to his assistance.

 **"ALSO A COINCIDENCE!"** Lisa called out to them as something else happened afterwards.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"LINKY!"**

 **"ANOTHER COINCIDENCE!"**

It was then another mishap occurred.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"LINKY!"**

 **"COINCIDENCE!?"** Lisa started to notice that something was wrong.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"LINKY!"**

"Uh…?" Lisa didn't know what to say as these 'coincidence' were now out of control, and that meant something wasn't right.

It was then a very serious, disastrous and the most painful event ever occurred as Lincoln was really heard screaming at that moment.

 _ **"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**_ Lincoln was heard screaming _so_ loud, it was like the entire planet and possibly the universe could hear him scream, including planets from another galaxy.

Once the damage was done, Lincoln was shown to have been severely injured and almost broken, but he was still alive as he was twitching. Leni got a good look at this as then the most feared and worried look that she could ever make then crossed her face as she then prepared to scream.

 **"OH NO!"** Leni then screamed loudly. _**"LINKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Her voice was as loud as Lincoln was just a minute ago, that it was also heard throughout the world, and the entire universe and in other galaxies if that was possible. She then ran over to Lincoln, picked him up with one hand and got out her turquoise colored phone with her other hand as she prepared to dial '9-1-1' the number that Lori told her to call whenever there was a serious and major emergency that she had to explain to Leni in the most simplest terms that she could understand.

Meanwhile, we see Lisa standing nearby as she now had a look of guilt, regret, and forlorn for how she had been acting; she had been caught up in approaching the situation Lincoln was going through scientifically, that she had not been paying any attention to the injuries and pain that Lincoln was going through. To say that she was starting to feel regret for her behavior would be an understatement.

"Oh dear," Lisa sighed remorsefully with guilt. "It appears that throughout this whole scenario, I have made a seriously major miscalculation…"

Lisa approach her two siblings with sorrow as Leni had just called 911 about her brother who was injured badly…

* * *

Sometime later, after a trip to the hospital, Lincoln, Leni and Lisa had made it back to their house, with the former all bandaged up from the injuries he was given. Lincoln was now wearing a leg cast on his right foot, had an arm cast on his left arm, and because his right foot was unable to move, he had to use a crutch for his right hand in order to get to places. Leni was helping Lincoln out like a mother would, while Lisa still had that ashamed look on her face, and she wasn't proud about her previous behavior.

"Hey Linky, are you going to be alright with walking," Leni asked sweetly.

"Ow," Lincoln groaned in pain. "I…I can't move…"

"There there Linky, I will help you," Leni then helped Lincoln keep his balance while walking holding onto him so he wouldn't fall over. "I totes promised you that I would help you throughout this whole thing, no matter what."

Leni's voice sounded very heartwarming that it actually touched Lincoln, even though he was having trouble walking. Lisa meanwhile was having some thoughts to herself about her behavior.

 _What in Einstein's hair have I done?_ Lisa thought to herself. _I got so carried away with approaching this phenomenon scientifically that I completely overlooked Lincoln's injuries_ _ **and**_ _his well-being. I am so ashamed right now…_

* * *

Right when they were approaching the house, the remaining sisters (sans Luan) came out of the house and they were all shocked at the sight of Lincoln being in a cast that they were speechless.

The oldest sister being 17 years old was known as Lori Loud. Lori was shown with blonde hair, had cyan eyeliner on, wore two earrings that looked a lot like pearls, she wore a cyan tanktop, brown shorts, and wore cyan flip-flops. Being the oldest of the siblings, she was also the one that was in charge of the others and was often the one responsible. Despite this, even though she was known for being really bossy, and even though she could be a bit of a jerk at times, deep down, she truly cared for _all_ of her siblings, and Lincoln was no exception either.

The third oldest sister, being 15 years old, was known as Luna Loud and she was known as the rocker of the family. Luna has brown hair that was styled in a pixie cut hairstyle, she had two earrings that were shaped like paperclips, she had purple eyeliner on, three freckles were on both sides of her cheek similar to Lincoln's, she wore a purple shirt with the sleeves ripped off and there was a single skull on the front, she was wearing a light purple plaid skirt with a white belt on around it to keep it in place, she wore two black wrist bands on both of her arms and she wore two purple boots on both of her feet. Even though she was the loud rocker of the family, she happens to be one of the nicest sisters in the family (right behind Leni) and it was also shown that Lincoln tends to get along with her the best.

The fifth oldest sister was called Lynn Loud and she was 13 years old. She also had brown hair that was put into a ponytail, she had three freckles on both sides of her cheeks as well, she wore a white long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and the number '1' was written on the front colored in red, she wore red gym shorts, gym socks, and she wore black gym sneakers as well. Being the most athletic one, Lynn was known as the most physically fit of the siblings, and even though she tends to roughhouse with Lincoln on occasions, she also cared for her brother and his well-being.

The fifth youngest sister of the Loud family, who happens to be 8 years old, was known as Lucy Loud, and not only was she the goth of the family, she also had some interesting characteristics, as unlike her siblings, Lucy had pale white skin that was strange for someone like her and was just as unique as Lincoln having white hair at eleven. Lucy was shown with long hair that was colored black, hair bangs were covering both of her eyes, she wore a black short sleeved shirt with a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt underneath the black shirt, she wore long black and white stripped socks and she wore black shoes. Despite having a creepy demeanor and some rather freaky interests, Lucy also loved her siblings just like everyone else in her family.

The twins of the family were known as Lana and Lola Loud. Both of them were 6 years old, both of them had blond hair, and both of them were missing their two front teeth that haven't grown in yet, but that's where the similarities end as they both were complete opposites of each other. Lana was shown wearing a red baseball cap that was sideways, she had her hair in two pigtails; she wore a barf green t-shirt, had on some blue messy overalls, and wore white sneakers on both of her feet. Being into plumbing, carpentry, mud and was an animal lover, Lana was never afraid of getting down and dirty and she also enjoyed hanging out with her animals friends as well.

Lola on the other hand, had her hair completely straight, she wore a tiara on her head, wore pink gloves on her hands and she was wearing a pink beauty pageant dress on with a light pink sash of some kind over it. Despite being the tattle-tale of the family and was known for being hostile at times with her siblings, Lola was also known to show her support to her siblings when the situation calls for it, and she also truly cared for her siblings underneath it all.

Lastly, there was the youngest of the siblings, who was the one year old Lily Loud, and was still just baby. Lily was simply described as wearing a diaper, had a tuft of blonde hair on her head, and she had a single tooth in her mouth. As a baby, not much was peculiar about Lily, aside from the fact that she constantly goes without a diaper, like to poop and stink up the diapers she's given and she is usually seen with a periwinkle colored blanket that she keeps in her possession.

After they saw Lincoln in the condition he was in, they instantly surrounded him and started speaking all at once, wanting to know what had happened to him. Leni took notice of Lincoln getting uncomfortable, so she decided to speak up for him.

"Girls, girls, please give Linky some space," Leni told the sisters surround her brother. "He is like, totes getting uncomfortable with all of you surrounding him like this."

It was then Lori decided to ask.

"What happened to him?"

Leni then decided to reveal to them.

"Well girls, it's simply this; Linky got into a serious and ouchy accident, that he had to be taken to the hospital and now he's in a cast and is in severe pain right now."

 **"WHAT!?"** All of the sisters (sans Leni, Luan and Lisa) shouted together. Lynn then decided to approach Lincoln and wanted to know something.

"Alright bro, who the heck did this to you," Lynn pounded her fist into her palm, looking determined at the moment. "When I find the bully that did this to you, I'm gonna give him a black eye, or a wedgie, or a black eye _and_ a wedgie."

"Ack," Lincoln coughed and spoke. "A bully didn't do this to me Lynn."

It was then Lynn gained a look of disappointment as she voiced how she felt.

"Man, I was really looking forward to giving that black eye and wedgie."

The other sisters started speaking at once, wondering how this could happen to Lincoln. It was then Luan then came to the scene, carrying the telephone that Lincoln gave to her and got their attention.

"Hey, what's all the hub bub here," Luan asked. "I was just in my room making some one sided prank calls to whoever kept calling this _phoney_ looking phone when I heard some commotions going on. What's up?"

Once it was revealed that Luan made some prank calls with the Telephone of Despair, Lincoln felt the strong need to do a face palm, but had to settle on a groan instead.

"Oh that explains it," Lincoln groaned. "That explains how I have been getting constantly injured and harmed repeatedly."

"Wait what," Lori now wanted to know some answers. "Alright, what is literally going on here?"

"If I may have your attention siblings, I think I can vouch for Lincoln and give the details on what happened," Lisa started her explanation. "Lincoln here had found an outdated telephone from 19th century Europe that was buried underground by some cuckoo elderly woman and he decided to take it for himself and keep it. He then took the first call that came through and since then, he has had a massive amount of misfortunes and mishaps occur that only seemed to affect him and these shenanigans occur every time the telephone was answered when it goes off and whenever someone speaks into the speaker component. Up to this point, Lincoln had gotten worse and worse in regards to injuries, and at this moment, he had just come home from the hospital to be treated of his bruises and such, and now he's in the state that stands right before you this very moment."

The other sisters had no idea what she was saying.

"Could you literally speak in simple English," Lori questioned.

"Uh, I think I can translate for her how it simply happened," Lincoln decided to speak. "Here's how it goes."

He then told his other sisters about the bad things that have happened to him ever since he answered that first call and informed him that he was bestowed a curse thanks to the phone. After finishing up the full details, the sisters were shocked and extremely concerned for Lincoln by the looks on their faces as Lori was the first to speak.

"LINCOLN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING THROUGH ALL THIS!?" Lori shouted with a hint of anger in her voice, although it was actually out of concern for Lincoln rather than actual rage and aggression. Lincoln could help but wince at this as he then hesitantly spoke.

"I…I thought you girls were really busy…and I also felt that you…you wouldn't care if this happened to me…" Lincoln said nervously and sadly to his other sisters, feeling that he would be a burden for bothering them in this state and that he was being ridiculous for saying that the phone he got had cursed him and had bad things happen to him, which got this reaction from Lori.

 **"WOULDN'T CARE!?** _ **WOULDN'T CARE!?**_ LINCOLN, YOU ARE LITERALLY IN A CAST AND YOU HAVE BEEN BEATEN UP AND BRUISED UP TO THE POINT WHERE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN _KILLED_ , **OF COURSE WE CARE!"** Lori screamed as she felt tears coming out. "YOU ARE OUR _ONLY_ BROTHER AND I MEAN _ONLY_ BROTHER, AND _ALL_ OF US WOULD BE DEVASTATED IF YOU WERE DEAD! **YOU HAD** _ **ALL**_ **OF US LITERALLY CONCERNED!"**

"YEAH!" Lola shouted in agreement as Lori was hugging their only brother. "I might be a tattle-taling snitch that is incredibly hostile, but even _I_ know when enough _is_ enough."

"Yeah buddy," Lynn spoke. "Sure I might be a little much, and I might roughhouse a lot, but that doesn't mean I want to lose our only brother. Lincoln, our lives would be nothing _without_ you!"

Lincoln suddenly felt touch by that as he then felt like asking.

"Do you girls really mean that?"

"Heck yeah, of course we mean that bro," Luna said with that faux British accent of hers, as she approached her brother. "You are the coolest brother we could ever ask for, and to be perfectly honest dude, our lives wouldn't be rocking if it weren't for the support you give us everyday, and we could never ask for a better brother than you man."

"Yeah, as much as I would love to interact with your spirit, I could never wish ill on you big brother," Lucy said with that glum tone in her voice.

"Yeah Lincoln, you are our only brother and nothing can ever change that about you," Lana spoke to him.

"Poo poo Linky," Lily approached Lincoln free leg that wasn't in a cast and then started hugging it, showing her support for Lincoln as well.

"Wait a second, my prank calls on this phone were causing you to be injured and harmed," Luan asked.

"Technically, yes," Lincoln nodded as Luan felt some guilt coming up.

"Gee, I'm sorry Lincoln," She apologized. "I didn't think my prank calls through this phone would physically hurt you."

"No Luan, it's my fault," Lincoln insisted. "I was too desperate with wanting to get rid of the phone, that I didn't bother with giving you a proper explanation about it and that it was curse. If anything, I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Well that would explain the very _phoney_ give-away you gave me earlier," Luan chuckled to herself for a moment before getting serious. "But really Lincoln, you shouldn't be afraid of letting all of us know that you need our help and support. You shouldn't _dial_ yourself back with that; we will help you with stuff like this no matter how busy we are. All you have to do is _call_ us."

"I get it Luan," Lincoln smiled sincerely.

"And Lincoln dear brother, if I may have your attention for a second," Lisa decided to get it off of her chest as Lincoln focused on her. "I must sincerely and humbly apologize for my careless behavior that I have shown throughout this whole mishap. I feel like that I have played a role in all this madness to occur to you."

"Lisa you don't have to apologize for that," Lincoln told her. "I was the one that brought all of this upon myself, and all of it was my bad, my fault, and my responsibility."

"That may be true big brother, but my actions weren't of any help whatsoever," Lisa explained. "I was too focused on trying to approach this hogwash scientifically, that I have overlooked one piece of information; paying attention to your injuries and condition and not showing my concern for your state and well-being, especially with the condition you are in currently. Again, I am truly sorry for not paying attention to your well being. I know I don't say this often, or rather say it at all Lincoln…but I do love you brother."

Lisa then hugged the available part of Lincoln, something that she rarely ever does to Lincoln or to _any_ of her siblings. This kind of moment was rather touching to say the least.

"Thank you Lisa," Lincoln thanked her sincerely.

"It was my pleasure Lincoln." Lisa told him.

"Lincoln, you don't have to literally be afraid to bother us when we're busy and you're going through something that's as serious as this," Lori told him. "We will help you regardless."

"Yeah Lincoln, you are our brother and as such, you are family to us," Lola remarked.

"Thanks girls," Lincoln thanked them. "I really do appreciate this."

"You're welcome Linky," Leni said as she rubbed his white hair. "All 11 of us together are a T-E-E-M team."

"It's actually spelled T-E-A-M, Leni," Lisa corrected her.

"Right, and together, we're like, a very huge but supportive family," Leni spoke. "And none of us would let _anything_ happen to you little brother."

"That really means a lot."

"We hope it does Lincoln," Lori commented. "And from this moment on, no matter how ridiculous this curse sounds, all of us will help you with this 'curse' that you have been bestowed and keep you from being harmed from it. Are you girls with me?"

"I love helping Linky and keeping him safe," Leni chimed. "I'll totes help him out some more."

"Anything for our favorite bro," Luna said.

"We certainly wouldn't leave you _hanging_ Lincoln," Luan joked a bit.

"I'll help my brother with whatever it is he's going through," Lynn remarked.

"I'll join in too," Lucy spoke. "Count me in."

"I want to help Lincoln as well, whether the task is dirty or not," Lana stated.

"I'll help our brother too," Lola spoke.

"I'll continue to be of assistance for this mishap, only this time I shall be observant in regard to Lincoln's safety and well-being," Lisa joined in. "I shall help out."

"Poo poo," Lily said as she also agreed to help Lincoln.

This was very heartwarming to Lincoln, seeing that all 10 of his sisters were willing to help Lincoln with the curse he was under and to hopefully get rid of the curse for good.

"I…I love you girls," Lincoln admitted.

"We love you too Linky," Leni then went and embrace Lincoln, and was the first to do so. The remaining sister then slowly joined in and it was then shown to be a group hug.

"I honestly couldn't ask for better sisters than you 10," Lincoln remarked. "I wouldn't trade you girls for the world."

"Glad you feel that way about us dude," Luna commented. "Because we wouldn't trade you for the world either…"

* * *

After a few moments, the group hug came to a halt as Lincoln then asked.

"But what are we suppose to do? I have no idea how to get rid of the curse and that old lady won't help me either."

The sisters sans Lucy were confused and unsure how to help with that as Lucy examined the phone and noticed something about it that was familiar; it was as if she recognized it from somewhere. She then remembered seeing it in one of her many books, but she just had to find it. She then got the attention of her siblings.

"If I may have your attention," Lucy started causing her siblings to wince in surprise. "I believe I recognize this phone from somewhere, known as the Telephone of Despair."

"You do Lucy," Lincoln was curious. "Where have you heard of it?"

"I have a book that has something on it," Lucy revealed. "It's called 'Lucy's Book of Curses and Stuff' and it's in mine and Lynn's bedroom. I just have to find it."

"Well don't leave us hanging sis, let's get rocking right away," Luna chimed.

"Very well," Lucy nodded. "Let's go siblings."

The other sisters and Lincoln went with this as a scene transition to Lucy and Lynn's room was made…

* * *

"Like, what the heck just happened?" Leni was confused as they were in Lynn and Lucy's room.

Lucy's half of the room was all dark and gothic, with creepy and disturbing stuff that belong to the gothic Loud sister on her side, which perfectly fit her style and just about everything on her side was colored black and was completely void of pink. On Lynn's side, it was more sporty and athletic where there were different types of sports balls lying around, soccer balls, basketballs, footballs, baseballs, sports equipment, that stuff. Lucy's bed had a more gothic style to it while Lynn's bed fits the athletes' style perfectly.

"What are you talking about this time Leni," Lori asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Like, we were outside a minute ago, and now we are in Lynn and Lucy's bedroom, how did that happen?" Leni was very confused.

"Oh Leni," Lincoln sighed and explained. "What had just taken place was a scene transition, where we switched over to a new scene."

"Oh, we're doing a new scene," Leni was getting hyped. "I totes want this scene to be about fashion! It would make great for a wonderful fashion movie!"

The other siblings groaned at that as Leni took it the wrong way, like usual.

"Leni, that's not what he meant," Lori was sounding annoyed. "We are not shooting a fashion movie."

"Well that's good, because I don't even have a gun to use," Leni commented, taking it the wrong way yet again.

Despite being surprised by how Leni knows what a gun is, the siblings groaned some more at Leni misinterpreting something. Suddenly feeling some vibes going, Luna then went on ahead and chimed in a singing voice.

"No I don't have a gun!"

The siblings gave Luna very questionable and suspicious looks as Lynn retorted.

"Seriously Luna, did you really have to do that yo?"

"Sorry dudes, I couldn't help it, I needed to get my jam on," Luna stated. "I felt my vibes going for it and they wanted to break free!"

The siblings sighed at that as Luan felt it was the best moment to jump into the conversation.

"Well, that's a sure _fire_ way to make this a memorable scene," Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

The siblings groaned yet again, this time at Luan's pun that they didn't appreciate.

"Okay siblings, I do believe we are getting off track," Lisa commented. "Before we manage to damage the fourth wall into a bazillion pieces, to the point of it being completely beyond repair, I suggest we get back to the subject at hand."

"Lisa is right," Lincoln agreed. "I hope we can find the book Lucy is talking about."

"Found it," Lucy said out of nowhere, getting the siblings to jump in surprise yet again. "It was under my bed right behind all my poetry books."

"Lucy, when did you find it?" Lincoln questioned.

"I looked for it while you guys were talking about the scene transition and then started getting off topic from breaking the fourth wall," Lucy deadpanned.

"Really Lucy," Lola retorted. "It took you that long just to find that dumb book?"

"Yup," Lucy simply said, showing no emotions towards how Lola just called it a 'dumb' book.

"Guys, enough stalling for time, I would really like to know how this can all be squared away and be fixed," Lincoln wanted everyone to get back on track.

"He's right," Lori agreed. "Can we literally get on with it already?"

"Alright then," Lucy went with it. "Gather round siblings, for I shall find the curse that has been bestowed on our dearly beloved brother Lincoln."

The other sisters and Lincoln gathered behind her with Lisa carrying the Telephone of Despair in her hands as Lucy had opened that book and searched for the curse that Lincoln was under, as they were about to find some rather important information from within it…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS FROM HERE AND NOW THE STORY BRANCHES APART FROM THE EPISODE 'SORRY WRONG ED' AND CONTINUES IN ITS OWN PATH I HAVE THOUGHT OF! I HOPE THIS IS GOOD SO FAR!**

 **YEAH, ALL OF THE SISTERS REVEALED THAT THEY TRULY CARE FOR LINCOLN, THEY DON'T WANT HIM GONE AND THEY WOULD BE DEVASTATED IF LINCOLN WAS DEAD! AS A RESULT, ALL TEN OF THEM DECIDED TO HELP LINCOLN! NOT TO MENTION LISA APOLOGIZED FOR HER BEHAVIOR FROM EARLIER!**

 **BY THE WAY, I FELT LIKE PRANK CALLS WOULD BE SOMETHING THAT I COULD SEE LUAN DOING, SO THAT'S WHY I HAD HER MAKING THOSE PRANK CALLS ON THAT PHONE. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, LUCY FINDS THE CURSE OF THE TELEPHONE OF DESPAIR, A RIDDLE IS SHOWN (MOST OF IT), THE RINGING OF THE PHONE WILL BE EXTENDED FOR A LONGER PERIOD OF TIME FOR LINCOLN'S SAKE, THE LOUD SIBLINGS GO CONFRONT THE OLD LADY FOR ANSWERS, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE INCLUDED! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO FOR LINCOLN'S SAKE AND WELL-BEING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW (ONLY IF YOU LIKE) AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Part 4

**Okay readers, here is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now I am very surprised with how much attention this story has been getting, and I am quite impressed by it as a result. I am really glad that you guys are enjoying this!**

 **Anyway, I don't feel like adding any notices aside from that, so let's get to what this chapter is about:**

 **For this chapter, Lucy finds the curse of the Telephone of Despair, an incomplete riddle is shown to the Loud siblings, a spell that extends the amount of time it takes for that phone to ring is made, the Loud siblings confront the old lady and the sisters demand some answers, and some other stuff will be included too! How will this go? Will the Loud Sisters work together to free Lincoln from the curse he is under? Find out now!**

* * *

 **IN LYNN/LUCY'S ROOM - THE LOUD HOUSE:**

In the room that belonged to Lynn and Lucy, the latter was skimming through her book of curses and stuff, while the other siblings waited for her to find something that could be of great importance. Lucy was heard muttering to herself while searching for the curse of the Telephone of Despair.

"Hmmm, let's see… Cursed Hallways, Cursed Computers, Cursed Lanterns, Cursed Telephones…" She then looked through the cursed telephones section and then after minutes of searching, she stumbled upon the page that said 'The Curse of the Telephone of Despair' and it caught her attention. "Here it is, the Curse of the Telephone of Despair."

The other siblings gasped as they looked at the page that said 'The Curse of the Telephone of Despair' and saw that the picture that came with it was the telephone that Lisa had in her hands except it was taken in black and white grayscale.

"Hey, that telephone looks exactly like the one Lisa is holding in her hands currently," Lincoln pointed out as Lisa took a closer look at it.

"Now that you mention it Lincoln, the photo does look accurately like a perfect representation of this phone that we have in our possession," Lisa remarked. "I assume that that's the exact same phone Lincoln had found that is under our custody."

Lucy nodded as Lori then decided to speak.

"So that phone is literally the same phone that has cursed our brother," Lori pointed out. "Talk about creepy."

"And look dudes, there appears to be some sort of writing underneath it," Luna took notice of what looked like a riddle underneath.

"Yeah, there's actually a riddle that comes with this curse," Lucy pointed out.

"Well _riddle_ me this as I'd like to say," Luan spoke, chuckling afterwards as the other siblings sighed.

"Like, should we do something about it," Leni asked. "Should we maybe read it?"

"Eh, might as well," Lincoln said, thinking it was a good idea. "It's not like this curse isn't going away anytime soon."

The other siblings all spoke in agreement as Lucy then decided to go with it.

"Very well, I shall read the riddle out loud to you all," Lucy said as the other siblings waited for her to started reading it. Taking a deep breath, she started to read the riddle:

 **Telephone of Despair, Hopelessness and Gloom,**

 **The first person to answer its call will face their doom.**

 **Because the holder has been bestowed a curse,**

 **The pain and suffering gets worse and worse.**

 **It isn't impossible to break from the Despair of He,**

 **There is a way to set the holder free…**

It was then Lucy gasped out loud as she noticed something wrong and the other siblings were wondering what was up with it.

"Lucy, what's wrong," Lincoln asked with concern. "Why did you gasp out loud, and what's the rest of the riddle say?"

"Sigh," Lucy then revealed. "This riddle is incomplete; the bottom part of the page has been ripped off…"

The other siblings gasped again in fear as Lynn then asked.

"Uh, sis, where did you get this book from anyway?" Lynn asked cautiously.

"I honestly don't know for sure," Lucy admitted, shrugging her shoulder. "All that I know is that the book was passed down by Great Grandmother Harriet ages ago. The spirits have informed me otherwise."

Wanting to put that to the side, Lori then felt like clarifying.

"Okay, so let me literally get this straight," Lori then spoke. "This Telephone of Despair, Hopelessness and Gloom is legit cursed and haunted, and the first person to answer it will be bestowed this curse that'll only get worse and worse as time progresses, 'he' is referring to the Telephone of Despair, and the holder it's referring to is currently Lincoln. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes," Lucy simply said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

The other sisters were shocked by this as they all started speaking their thoughts.

"Wow, this is literally the worse thing ever," Lori was nervous.

"Yeah, like it sounds scarier than a fashion nightmare," Leni spoke. "…and spiders… I'm scared of spiders."

"It's also worse than a Rock concert going horribly wrong dudes," Luna stated.

"Or actually blowing it at a Comedy Show like a big huge _telephony_ , _"_ Luan joked while also being serious about this situation.

"Or actually losing the home game against our rivaling opponent," Lynn added.

"It also sounds far more serious than any mess or mishap I have encountered," Lana said.

"Or having to lose at a Beauty Pageant Contest," Lola cried out.

"Or having many of my science experiments go horribly wrong… No wait, that happens daily," Lisa corrected herself. "But losing a Science Award sounds scary."

"Poo poo," Lily was shaking too, showing that she has some fear towards this situation.

It was then Lincoln decided to ask Lucy a highly important question.

"Lucy, do you have any idea where the missing page to this riddle disappeared to," Lincoln asked. "Do you know where it went?"

"Sigh, if I knew big brother, then I probably would have told you, but sadly, I do not," Lucy admitted. "The spirits don't know where it went either; otherwise they would have informed me of its location."

It was then Lincoln now looked at his most desperate, more than before as he then groaned in disappointment. The sisters took notice of this as they looked concern for him.

"Is there something wrong brah," Luna asked. "You seem worked up over something."

It was then Lincoln spoke.

"This was all my fault girls. I brought this curse upon myself without listening to any warnings, omens, or signs of something bad about to happen that would occur," Lincoln exclaimed in disappointment. "I was such a fool to believe that just because I have learned my lesson from the whole 'Grand Venture State Park' accident doesn't mean that there are no curses period; I am so ashamed that I got into this mess, and I deserve everything that was done to me at this point. I guess I should accept the fact that I'll be cursed forever…"

Lincoln looked at the ground in sadness as the sisters really felt bad for the state Lincoln was in, and they really wanted to help him get out of the situation he was in. Lori was the first to speak to him as she approached her brother.

"Lincoln, look up here and listen to me," Lori got into his face as Lincoln looked up and paid attention to her. "You might have brought all of this upon yourself, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be put through all that agonizing pain and suffering, and you don't deserve to be literally put into a cast like you're in currently."

"She's right dude," Luna agreed as she approached Lincoln along with the other sisters. "Don't push yourself over something you have no control over. We will not let you remained curse forever bro, not if your sisters have anything to do about it."

"Yeah Lincoln, no need to _hang_ yourself over all this," Luan told him. "We will get you out of this _phoney_ situation."

"What they said bro," Lynn commented. "We will get you out of this rut and we won't give up doing so."

"Yeah, even though I enjoy curses, the supernatural and poetry, I wouldn't want you to be bestowed a curse forever Lincoln," Lucy said.

"That's right, and Lincoln, all 10 of us will be able to help you through your situation," Lana assured.

"I agree, you are our brother Lincoln," Lola admitted. "And we couldn't ask for anyone else to be our brother instead."

"Affirmative siblings," Lisa said. "I will concoct everything I can come up with to ensure that Lincoln's state and well-being is back in good condition and everything remains adequate."

"Poo poo Linky," Lily said giving Lincoln's free leg a hug as a sign of showing her affection.

"Yeah Linky, what they said," Leni approached him and rubbed his white hair. "Like, we couldn't let you be put through some hurtful stuff, your too important to us. I totes love your white hair Lincoln, and you are _very_ special to all of us."

All of these assuring comments were heartwarming to the only Loud brother as he then decided to ask.

"Do you girls mean that?"

"We mean everything we said little brother," Lori told him.

"Thanks girls," Lincoln thanked them sincerely. "I love you all."

"And we love you too Linky," Leni said as they got into yet another group hug that lasted for a few minutes.

* * *

It was then the phone started ringing again and Lincoln gained another paranoid look.

"Oh no," Lincoln said in fear. "Please don't answer it, please don't answer it."

"Don't worry bro, we wouldn't put you through anymore harm like that," Luna said.

"Well someone should do something," Lisa informed. "The temptation could end up getting the better of all of us in only a matter of seconds."

"No worries, there's actually a spell on this page that can slow down the amount of time that it takes for it to ring," Lucy said looking at her book and found the spell to slow down the amount of time it takes for it to ring.

"Please do so Lucy," Lincoln begged her. "I just hope that the spell actually works."

"Very well then, let's get started," Lucy then got into a position with her legs crossed and her hands out like she was meditating as she started speaking.

She then started saying some words that were hard to decipher and therefore they shall not be listed here, but it did last for about a couple of minutes.

* * *

It was then somehow the phone's ringing sound started slowing down more and more and more and eventually, the phone's ringing was brought to a deep pitch as the sound then faded out, and it stopped ringing, no longer going off like it was a minute ago. Lincoln was surprised by this.

"Hey, it stopped ringing," Lincoln remarked.

"By the looks of it, the result is both astounding and probable combined," Lisa stated.

"Yes, it was a success," Lucy said with that bored tone.

"Yes, it worked," Lincoln cheered but then Lucy gave him an important update.

"But be warned Lincoln, the spell that I have casted onto this phone only slowed down and extended the amount of time it takes to go off and start ringing," Lucy warned him. "That doesn't mean the curse is completely gone, as once the phone goes off again, and when someone answers it, you will still be put through something horrifying."

Lincoln now had a horrified look on his face as he knew this wasn't over yet. Fortunately, Lisa spoke on his behalf.

"In that case, I suggest we take action immediately before the phone goes off again," Lisa informed her siblings. "If what you say is true, then it'll only be a matter of time before the phone starts going off again and some more misfortunes will occur to our brother."

"But like, what are we going to do," Leni asked. "I totes have no idea what we should do, but I don't want our brother to suffer forever."

The siblings all thought to themselves as to what they should do about this before the phone goes off again. It was then Lori had the perfect solution as she then informed her siblings.

"Let's go guys, we have business to take care of," Lori informed them as Lincoln then asked.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We're going to that old lady's place to put an end to your suffering," Lori told him. "We are going to give her a piece of our mind for allowing you to suffer like this."

"Yeah, I say we should get her to find out how to stop that stupid scary phone," Lola agreed.

"No evil cursed phone is going to take our brother away from us," Luna chimed.

"Yeah," The other sisters shouted in agreement.

"In that case, I shall escort you all to the house myself," Lisa stated. "I happen to recall where this lady lives and since I'm not in a cast, I can bring us there."

"Good idea," Lynn said. "Let's go to this crazy lady's place!"

The other sisters cheered in agreement as they then went to leave Lynn and Lucy's room, but before they could leave, Lincoln was trying to catch up to them while in a cast as he then called out.

"WAIT GIRLS!" Lincoln got their attention as they stopped to wait for them. "Don't leave without me!"

They waited a couple of moments as Lincoln was struggling to exit the room.

"Oooh," Lincoln groaned in pain as he could keep up. "I can't keep up with you girls! Could I please get some help!?"

It was then Leni, being the sweet-hearted sister she is, decided to step up and approached the injured Lincoln. She then extracted her arms and then went and picked up Lincoln, who dropped the crutch he was using for walking onto the ground, as she was now cradling him in her arms.

"Do not worry Lincoln, I will carry you," Leni told him.

"Ow…" Lincoln winced and groaned. "It hurts _so_ much…"

"Ah shh shh shhh, you'll be okay," Leni cooed to her little brother. "I got you Linky. I won't let you go, I promise."

"And I got your crutch bro," Luna went over and picked up Lincoln's crutch and carried it as if it were her own guitar. "We got you covered dude."

"Thank you girls."

"Don't mention it Linky," Leni said sweetly.

"Okay, now we should go," Lori spoke.

"Right, let's go dudes," Luna stated.

The Loud siblings then left the room, with Leni carrying an injured Lincoln and Luna carrying his crutch while Lisa was carrying that telephone once again as the scene then made a transition…

* * *

"There it goes again," Leni commented as the Loud siblings were now outside. "One minute we were in Lynn and Lucy's room, next minute we're back outside again. Like, these scene changing thingies are totes confusing…"

Lori was heard muttering under her breath in annoyance from what Leni as they were heading for that old lady's house.

"I still want to make a scene for a fashion movie," Leni remarked as Lori groaned.

"Leni, just drop it okay," Lori told her in an annoyed tone.

It was then Leni gasped and was about to _drop_ Lincoln when she caught him before he fell onto the ground, and before getting another injury. It was then Leni looked offended at Lori.

"Lori, how could you say that," Leni said in an offended manner. "You almost had me _drop_ Lincoln when you told me to 'drop it'! I can't drop Lincoln, he's our brother, and besides, he is already injured and in a cast, and like, I don't want anything else to happen to him!"

Lori then figured out that Leni thought she meant to literally drop it by dropping Lincoln. As a result she groaned.

"Leni, that's not what I meant by that, I-you know what? Forget it, let's just go," Lori decided not to explain it to Leni as it would be like talking to a little child, and right now Lori didn't have the patience for that.

Leni shrugged her shoulders as she followed her other sisters, still carrying her little brother in her arms as they headed for the old lady's house…

* * *

Eventually, they all manage to make it to the old lady's place where they had entered the front yard of the house.

"Well siblings, here we are," Lisa pointed out. "The exact house that the old lady from before resides in."

"Great," Lori sighed. "Let's literally get this over with."

"Alright," Lynn said as she then revealed what she was planning on doing. "I say I should go in there, give this lady a black eye, a wedgie, and then give her a roundhouse of Dutch Ovens!"

"No Lynn," Lori insisted, annoyance creeping into her voice yet again. "You will **NOT** be giving her a black eye, a wedgie, or a roundhouse of Dutch Ovens!"

"I agree with Lori! Dutch Ovens are so _gr-oss_ ," Lola agreed in disgust as she then started to gain that trademark sinister grin on her face. "I say I blackmail her into doing stuff for us as a way to get back at her for allowing Lincoln to suffer."

Lola had that sinister smirk on her face as Lori was growing more impatient.

"NO LOLA, YOU WILL _NOT_ BE BLACKMAILING HER TO DOING STUFF FOR US EITHER!" Lori shouted in an aggravated tone.

It was then Leni was wondering if Lori was going to do something to the old lady as she then stated.

"Uh Lori, are you planning on-" Lori read her mind quickly as she cut her off.

 **"NO LENI, I AM NOT GOING TO TURN HER INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!"** She screamed before sneering through gritted teeth. _"Although I really_ _ **should**_ _…"_

"So what then? What are we going to do brah," Luna asked curiously, still holding that crutch in her hands.

Lori then sighed, trying to cool herself as she then said.

"We do this the old fashion way," Lori stated. "We go in, we interrogate her and get her to tell us how to stop the curse that Lincoln is under."

"That sounds like a good idea Lori," Lincoln said. "Let's go with it."

"I agree with Linky," Leni agreed, still cradling Lincoln. "Let's totes go with that idea."

The other sisters eventually agreed with this as Lori then said.

"Well, let's get this over with, literally," Lori and her siblings then went and approached the door to the old lady's place…

* * *

Unfortunately, once they approached the door, Lynn then did the honor and kicked the door open with full force, almost knocking it off its hinges as the others groaned.

"Lynn, did you literally have to kick the door open like that," Lori asked in an frustrated tone.

"Sorry about that sis," Lynn explained. "It's a habit of mine that I can't control. I couldn't control myself."

"Well dude, you know what they say; Old Habits Die Hard," Luna remarked.

"So, would that mean Lynn's feet would be difficult to kill off," Leni asked curiously, taking the phrase Luna said literally like she normally would.

"Guys, I think we're getting off track," Lincoln spoke.

"I concur with that remark dear brother," Lisa agreed. "Although I should inform you all that such reckless acts such as forcefully kicking the door open to someone else's house is potentially a federal offense. Let's just hope that the charges that this lady gives us are very minor at best, given the circumstances that we are under 18."

"Hello, is someone there? I must have some company," The lady entered the living room, not sounding upset at what Lynn just did.

"I rest my case," Lisa muttered under her breath.

"Can I help you with something," The old lady asked politely.

"Yes ma'am, you see we are literally having a problem that our brother is going through," Lori got to the point as Leni showed the lady their injured brother. "It seems that this phone that he had gotten from you has bestowed a curse on him and we would like to know what the heck it takes to free him from this ridiculous curse."

Lisa then showed the lady the phone and then recognized it immediately after looking at it. She then gained a look of panic and frenzy as she then screamed.

 **"BLIMINEY! THE CURSED TELEPHONE OF DESPAIR HAS RETURNED ONCE AGAIN!"** She screamed as she was about to make a run for it. **"I MUST RUN AWAY!"**

"Not so fast," Lucy said appearing right in front of the direction the lady was running to and the lady screamed and jumped in surprise as a result. "You're not going _anywhere_ until we know how to free our dearly beloved brother from the enchantment that he's under."

Before the old lady could flee the other way, the sisters had her surrounded as she could not flee.

"Yeah, we got you literally surrounded, so just tell us how to free Lincoln from the curse," Lori demanded with a firm look on her face.

 **"I MUST GET AWAY! I MUST GET AWAY!"** The lady panicked as Lola decided to speak.

"Hmm, perhaps maybe blackmailing you to doing stuff for us might change your mind," She started. "Yeah, I think I should blackmail you into telling us the info or we'll get you to do stuff..."

"LOLA!" Lori scolded at Lola with aggravation.

"WHOOP WHOOP! Or maybe I should go on and do the honor of granting you a black eye, a wedgie, and a roundhouse of Dutch Ovens that'll last a whole week…" Lynn told her.

 **"LYNN!"** Lori barked.

It was then Leni decided to speak now.

"Or maybe Lori here should like, totes do the honor and turn you into a human pretzel…" Now Lori was furious.

 _ **"LENI!"**_ Lori snarled angrily while panting in a furious manner.

"What? I was just trying to help," Leni defended herself.

"By putting words in my mouth that I had no intention on saying?" Lori questioned rhetorically.

"Guys please," Lincoln cried out, getting them all to stop for Lincoln's sake. "Ma'am, I just want to be freed from this curse!"

"I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about," The lady said quickly.

"Don't try that hogwash with us miss," Lisa said. "We know that you have dealt with this phone before!"

 **"WHOAREYOU!?"** The lady shouted in a quicker tone and was now in a more panicked frenzy.

"Don't even bother trying to beg us to let you go and show mercy," Lucy interjected. "We want our brother to be freed from the curse!"

"So make like the lady you are and give us the information, before you become a real _telephoney!"_ Luan spoke while laughing at her pun, something that the siblings didn't take too lightly on.

"Poo poo," Lily spoke, getting the lady's attention by blowing a raspberry towards her as she then sighed.

"I am terribly sorry you people," The lady said. "Even if I wanted too, I have no idea how to stop the curse permanently."

"Wait what," Lincoln then questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean you have no idea how to stop the curse!? This was originally your phone!"

Before the crazy old lady could say anything else, they heard some noise coming from a nearby trash can in the kitchen as they all went in and looked at the trash can and saw something moving inside of it.

"Uh guy, I think there's literally something in the trashcan," Lori stated.

"Is it a rat," Leni asked as she then panicked. **"EEEKKKKK!** **KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"**

"Leni, I don't think it's a rat," Lincoln assured her as she almost dropped him.

"Oh," Leni smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I almost dropped you Linky."

"It's okay Leni," Lincoln said, not sounding angry at her.

"Wait a minute dudes, I think I know what's in that trashcan," Luna said.

"You mean it's…"

Before anyone could say anything, the person who was digging through the trash was none other, than Lana, who was enjoying her trash-digging hobby like she normally does.

"LANA!?" The Loud Siblings shouted in annoyance as Lana looked at them with an innocent look in her eyes.

"What? I love digging through the trash, it's my specialty," Lana defended herself. "I can't help it!"

"Ewww Lana, you could at least show some class for once," Lola argued.

"Aw, are you jealous that I am searching through the trashcan," Lana decided to mess with her.

"My, I would never be jealous of something so revolting, repulsive, icky, and disgusting," Lola protested. "Absolutely not!"

"Admit it Lola, you want to get a whip of this trash," Lana smirked as she stared at her twin.

"I CERTAINLY DO NOT!" Lola screamed.

"But you most certainly do!" Lana countered.

"DO NOT!" Lola snarled.

"DO TOO!" It was then Lola and Lana started having their bickering moment.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

 **"DO NOT!"**

 **"DO TOO!"**

 _ **"DO NOT!"**_

 _ **"DO TOO!"**_

 _ **"DO NOT!"**_

 _ **"DO TOO!"**_

"GUYS! PLEASE! ENOUGH!" Lincoln shouted, getting both of them to stop. "We have another matter to take care of here you know!"

It was then Lana remembered something of great importance.

"Oh, that reminds me Lincoln, while digging through the trash, I found something of great importance," Lana then took out a piece of paper she found. "I think this paper has some writing that would be helpful to us!"

The Loud siblings were shocked by this as Luan felt this was the perfect time to make her cue.

"Well that's the kind of _trash_ talk we were hoping for all day," Luan cackled at that pun. "Get it?"

The siblings sighed for a minute as Lincoln decided to ask Lana.

"What kind of information is on that paper Lana," Lincoln cautiously asked.

Lana took the next minute as she then skimmed through the paper and even though she couldn't decipher what it said, she figured out what it was.

"Guys, I think this is a ripped off part of a riddle that we probably were read to earlier," Lana announced as this got the siblings to gasp as Lucy approached her.

"Let me see that,"

"Sure," Lana gave Lucy the paper which had some gunk on it. "Sorry about that mess. There was some trash on it when I found it."

Lucy paid no attention to the ickiness as she then skimmed through the riddle and then gasped out loud.

"Siblings, this is the missing page to that riddle I read out loud earlier," Lucy said.

All the siblings now surrounded her as well as a stinky Lana who was covered in trash.

"Well don't hold back sis," Luna encouraged her. "Let's hear it out."

"Okay," Lucy then took a deep breath and read what was on the paper.

 **...In order to ensure that the curse is lifted alone,**

 **A spoonful of salt must be dumped on the phone.**

 **The curse will lift for the next caller that should,**

 **Unless the phone is put down for good.**

"Okay, to put it in Einstein's terms, all that is necessary to lift these shenanigans from Lincoln would require us to extract one tablespoon of Sodium Chloride, or as you would call it, salt onto the outdated telephone which should free Lincoln from these mishaps and then the next time it rings, whoever answers it first shall be put through harms way just like Lincoln was," Lisa clarified from what the last part of the riddle could be interpreted as.

"If you put it that way, yes," Lucy simply said.

"Well what are we waiting for," Lincoln spoke. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Leni cheered as the sisters turned to face the old lady.

"Alright miss, where do you keep the salt in this house," Lori asked her with a firm voice.

Knowing that trouble would occur from being denied, the old lady hesitated before responding.

"It's in the cabinet," The old lady pointed out. "Right above the oven."

"I'll get the salt," Lynn went to retrieve the salt.

"And I shall get the measuring spoon," Lisa said. "And do the measurements that are needed to an accurate amount."

Lisa then handed the telephone to Luan for a moment who then joked.

"I guess we are all being a bunch of _phonies_ today!"

The siblings just shrugged it off as they got the preparations underway to getting this curse lifted from Lincoln.

After a few minutes of preparations, the tablespoon that Lisa had was filled with salt to its exact measurement.

"Now that is a _spoonful_ of salt right there." Luan said.

"Okay Luan, place the outdated 19th Century European phone right in front," Lisa stated, ignoring her pun.

"I guess I am no longer a _telephoney,"_ She joked as she put it in front of Lisa.

"Now by Newton's Law I hope this accurately works," Lisa hovers the table spoon over it as she then prepared to dump the salt on top of it.

* * *

Lisa then slowly but surely pour it on top of the telephone and eventually, the telephone was now covered with the salt, causing some shining light to occur and then surrounded Lincoln, who was still in Leni's arms as a minute later, sparkling stars surround him as it was shown he was freed.

"I guess that must have done it," Lisa informed them.

"It worked," Lincoln asked with hope. "I'm free?"

"It looks like it to me Linky," Leni told him.

"YES, IT WORKED!" Lincoln cheered.

"That was great," Lana was hyped. "Still, I have no idea how that got into the trash to begin with."

"I think the better question here is what are we to do with the phone the next time it rings," Lynn asked.

"Yeah, she's right," Lori commented. "When it starts ringing again, the next person who answers it will get cursed."

"Unless the phone is put down for good," Luna recalled. "How are we going to do that dudes?"

"Well what we do to any outdated and defective piece of technology; we put it out of commission," Lisa exclaimed before clarifying what she just said. "To put it in simple terms, we destroy it."

"Yeah, that does sound easy," Lincoln agreed.

It was then the phone started ringing, waiting for its new victim to answer to be bestowed a horrible curse.

"Should we like, totes destroy it now," Leni questioned.

"I've got this," Lana then got out her trusty wrench from her back pocket. "My trusty wrench, never leave home without it."

It was then Lana walked over to the phone casually as it continued ringing. She then went on and lifted the wrench over her head.

Lana then slammed the wrench on top of the phone with force, completely crushing it and demolishing it to pieces, as the ringing stop and the phone was destroyed for good. Lana blew onto the wrench as if it were a gun that was just fired as she then remarked.

"There, problem solved," She then gave the old lady a business card. "Here's my business card ma'am, referrals are needed."

The crazy old lady took the card with no questions asked as Lincoln asked.

"So is it finally over," Lincoln wondered. "Is this curse finally gone for good?"

"It looks like it Linky," Leni stated.

"YES! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Lincoln cheered. "NOW THAT PHONE WILL NEVER CURSE US OR ANYONE AGAIN! WE DID IT GIRLS!"

"YAY!" All ten sisters cheered with Lincoln as they were all happy that they did it together.

"I really couldn't have done this without you girls," Lincoln admitted as his sisters got around him.

"I told you we would literally get you out of this alive, little bro," Lori ensured him. "And we kept with it."

"Yeah Linky, we totes stuck with you throughout this whole thing and now your finally free," Leni agreed.

"No need to mention it bro," Luna spoke. "It was our pleasure to help out our favorite bro."

"Yeah Lincoln, you no longer have to be a major _hang-_ up," Luan joked.

"Yeah dude, you pushed through to the end and we helped you get by it all," Lynn told him.

"Lincoln, I am actually glad you are no longer cursed," Lucy admitted.

"Lincoln, I am also happy that we helped you with your problem," Lana spoke.

"I am also happy to have helped you big brother," Lola added.

"I was also pleased of being such humbly assistance this time around while being aware of your well-being," Lisa remarked. "I am happy that I have been able to properly get you through this crazy scenario."

"Linky," Lily jumped in and showed her affection to Lincoln once again, as all of this love his sisters were giving him meant a lot to him and he really couldn't have made it without them.

"Thank you for everything girls," Lincoln started getting teary eyed. "I really love you, _all_ ten of you."

"And we really love you too Linky, the best brother we could ever ask for," Leni cooed as she then embraced Lincoln as they all engaged in yet another group hug. They all took part in such a heartwarming scene, as they were unaware that there was still business to take care of, and it involved some of Lincoln's stuff that was destroyed from the disasters, including his bed, his mattress, among other stuff, but they'll get to that soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR PART 4! IT'S ALMOST DONE, BUT NOT DONE YET! I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE REALLY ENJOYING THIS STORY!**

 **I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP THE SISTERS WITH THEIR TRAITS THAT ARE PLAYED FOR HUMOR, WHILE STILL SHOWING THAT THEY ARE SUPPORTING LINCOLN THROUGH ALL OF THIS! I HOPE THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!**

 **OH, HERE'S A FACT! THE PHRASE THAT LUNA SAID 'OLD HABITS DIE HARD', IS NOT JUST AN IDIOM, BUT IT'S ACTUALLY A SONG THAT INVOLVED MICK JAGGER; THE PERSON THAT MICK SWAGGER (LUNA'S IDOL) IS A PARODY OF! BONUS POINTS FOR THAT AND FOR LENI TAKING THE IDIOM LITERALLY LIKE SHE WOULD NORMALLY!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE GIRLS WORK ON GETTING LINCOLN'S STUFF BACK INTO GOOD CONDITION! HOW WILL THIS PLAY OUT? WILL LINCOLN HAVE A BED TO SLEEP ON? AND WHAT ABOUT HIS OTHER STUFF, WILL THE GIRLS WORK TOGETHER TO REPLACE ALL OF IT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	5. Part 5

**Alright readers, here's the fifth part to this story!**

 **Now I'm pretty sure this is the final part to this story. I honestly enjoyed making this story for this series. In fact, I'm hoping on doing more stories for the series coming soon. I really look forward to doing that.**

 **Anyway, this time, the sisters now get some of Lincoln's stuff (at least his bed) that was destroyed repaired and/or replaced now that he's free from the curse, and hopefully everything will be back to normal for him. How will this go? Will Lincoln have his stuff that was wrecked repaired and/or replaced? And how will the ending go for the Loud Siblings? Find out now!**

* * *

 **ROYAL WOODS:**

Sometime later, after that group hug, the Loud Siblings were now outside of the old lady's house as they had just exited her place, as Lincoln was now using his crutch to walk again, with Leni there to keep him from falling. They were unsure of what to do at the moment, although some of them couldn't help but shake that funny feeling that there was some unfinished business that still had to be taken care of.

"Like, what do we do now," Leni asked curiously, unsure of what they should do now.

"I'm asking the same question too," Lori remarked. "We literally freed Lincoln from a cursed telephone using salt, and then Lana smashed the phone to pieces so it will never curse anyone again, and now here we are, unsure of what to do…"

"Yeah," Lincoln started thinking to himself. "Girls, I can't shake the awful feeling that there is still something we have to do something, that hasn't been done yet."

"Those are the exact same thoughts I'm getting too Lincoln," Lisa commented. "I am most certain that even with all this tomfoolery behind us, there is some rather unfinished business to attend to that still has to be resolved."

"I agree Lisa," Lincoln stated. "But what are we forgetting?"

Lincoln then started thinking back to everything he went through from the moment he saw the old lady beginning to bury that phone in the first place.

It was then a bunch of flashbacks came to his mind of everything that had been damaged today; the broken cassette, a broken bedspring, a motorcycle that crashed into Lincoln's room mysteriously, the fallen street lamp post with loose wiring, that lemonade stand that got crushed by a tree, and Lincoln's bed which got completely destroyed beyond repair. Lincoln's eyes bulged out as he remembered what had to be done.

"That's right, I have left a bunch of messes all over the place thanks to that phone," Lincoln recalled. "Not to mention I lost my bed since it was destroyed!"

"That would happen to be correct brother, as most of the stuff that was destroyed, such as your jamming music cassette, that motor engine bike that came out of nowhere, the lamp post that fell due to faulty loose wiring and from the mishap that was occurring, the lemonade stand you made that was crushed and terminated by a tree that was mysteriously uprooted, and of course, your bed was destroyed from falling through the wall, breaking it and making a whole as a result."

"Not to mention the supplies and junk that Clyde gave to me so we could experiment on the phone," Lincoln reminded her.

"You are correct," Lisa nodded.

"But getting back to the point, in addition to those aforementioned messes, I have no bed to sleep on," Lincoln cried out.

Lincoln had a look of anguish on his face as the sisters were taking this in, while they were heading back to their house.

It was then Luna decided to comment.

"Whoa, dude, by the sounds of it, it looks like you could use a new mattress," Luna told him as he then nodded his head. "Sorry bro, but I don't have any cash on me currently."

"Neither do I bud," Lynn said.

"I'm all _cashed_ out," Luan told him while giving a pun.

"Like, I don't think any of us have the money to buy Linky a new mattress," Leni wondered.

"How am I going to get a new mattress then," Lincoln asked. "Does _anyone_ have money to get me a new mattress?"

The sisters (sans Lori) had no idea how to help him as getting a mattress would cost a fortune and it would be very pricey to get. Noticing Lincoln was entirely desperate at getting a new mattress, Lori sighed.

"Alright look everyone," Lori took out her credit card from her purse. "I have some money on my credit card that I got for my birthday last year, and I had already put at least $750 onto it just two weeks ago, meaning now I have a good $1200 on it."

The other sisters were surprised that Lori had revealed that to them, while Lincoln eye's grew huge at that announcement. Lincoln had wanted his oldest sister to do him this huge favor for him, for nothing would suck more than having to sleep on the cold hard floor. As a result, he started to beg.

"Lori, please buy me a new mattress to sleep on," Lincoln hoped. "I'll pay you back when I get my allowance by doing extra favors for you! I swear!"

Lori had expected this from Lincoln. Normally Lori would never have any of her siblings ask permission to use her credit card for them, and on the rare occasions that they could do it, they'd have to do something for Lori in exchange and it wasn't normally an easy task for the other siblings. Still, Lori couldn't help but feel pity for her brother who was in a cast and really, she didn't feel like putting him through anything else. As a result, she sighed as she told him.

"Look Lincoln, normally I wouldn't do this for _anyone_ , including you, and for those rare instances that I would, I would only do this in exchange for something being done for me and paying me back from doing said favors as a result of allowance that is earned," She then took a deep breath and said. "But, I'm going to let you off the hook this time, only because I think you have suffered enough already, and I don't want to put you through anymore misery."

Lincoln was taken aback by Lori's generous act of not getting him to pay her back for this occasion. He didn't know what to think of it, seeing that these acts are hard to come by, at least from Lori.

"You really mean that?" Lincoln asked hesitantly.

"Does the look on my face say that I'm lying to you," Lori pointed out as Lincoln concluded that she was serious.

"Thank you Lori," Lincoln thanked her.

"Don't mention it little brother," Lori gave him a small but rather sincere and genuine smile. "There's also the fact that I don't want you to sleep on the floor without a bed, and since this is an emergency, I will do this favor for you."

"That...That means a lot Lori," Lincoln seemed touched by that.

"Glad it does little bro," Lori then gave Lincoln a hug for the occasion, which isn't common from Lori, since she has this huge streak of being bossy alot, but for this instance, she really wants to support him. "I know I can be bossy and a bit of a jerk at times Lincoln, but I really do care about you and I love you just as much as your other sisters do."

"I love you too Lori," Lincoln smiled dearingly.

It was then Lynn decided to adruptedly end the heartwarming moment by asking.

"Okay, just so we can move on from this heartwarming moment to the main issue, where are we going to find a good quality mattress for Lincoln," Lynn wanted to know.

"I heard there's a mattress store that just opened up," Lana spoke.

"The one that's like, totes next to the spa I go to," Leni wondered.

"Now that's a situation to not get _mattressed_ over," Luan joked and chuckled. "Get it?"

The other siblings groaned at that pun.

"I had done some research on the location since it opened, and according to the data that I have encountered, the mattress store is having an event where the price of an original mattress, gets reduced by a good amount of percentage," Lisa explained as the others were waiting for her to clarify. "What I'm saying is that the mattress' prices have been brought down by 20%.

"Oh, you mean like a 20% off sale," Leni squeed in excitement. "That sounds totes wonderful. It's like a 20% off dress sale at the mall all over again!"

"Affirmative Leni, and the original price of the mattress is $3500," Lisa grabs one of her writing boards and starts doing the math on how much the price is reduced by 20%. "And if we do the math, simply taking the 3500 dollars and multiplying it by 20%, the reduced price in the end comes out to be…$700 total, which would leave you with at least 500 dollars left out on your credit card for getting the mattress today Lori."

"Yeah, that is literally the information I needed to get Lincoln a new mattress," Lori remarked as she then turned to face Lincoln with a serious look on her face. "But listen to me Lincoln, even though I will get you the mattress, I will not have enough to get you a bed frame, since there is no discount sale on them and they cost a good 2000 dollars. I sorry to say this, but you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"I guess your right Lori," Lincoln went with it as he then started to think on how he could take care of the bed frame problem. "I'm sure I can figure something out."

"I sure hope so,"

It was then Lisa decided to inform Lori on an important notice.

"By the way Lori, the mattress 20% off sales comes to an end in about another hour," Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I still have enough time to make that mattress sale," Lori said as Lincoln continued to think of a solution on how to solve his bed frame problem…

* * *

By then, the siblings had finally made it back to the house.

"I really would like to help Lincoln with his bed frame problem, but I'm a pageant princess," Lola remarked as they entered the house.

"Yeah, and a pageant princess like yourself couldn't handle the labor of fixing up Lincoln a new bed frame," Lana retorted as they opened the front door, closing it behind them afterwards.

"Dang right I can't," Lola crossed her arms as a result.

Lincoln ignored them as he kept thinking about how he was going to handle the bed holder problem on his own.

It was then a certain memory came back to Lincoln; the time where he was teaching Leni how to drive to get her license, specifically the part where Leni needed a ride to the mall and in order to do that, Lori told Leni that she had to make her bed, and Leni being the literal minded girl she is, thought that Lori meant to handcraft a new bed frame by hand and used actual wood to do so. Lincoln started to smile at the memory and even recalled complimenting Leni on how well she was handcrafting it, saying it was 'nice craftsmanship'. It was then Lincoln found the answer to his problem.

"That's it, I know what to do," Lincoln proclaimed as he turned to face his second oldest sister. "Hey Leni!?"

Leni heard Lincoln call her name and focused her attention on him.

"Yes Lincoln?" She asked.

"Leni, do you remember the time where you wanted to go to the mall and Lori asked you to make her bed in order to be escorted there?" Lincoln tried reminding her of that time.

Leni then thought for a minute and then remembered exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the time where you tried to teach me how to drive, shown me how to speak 'Leni', and I learned that there is a country named after me?" Leni asked with excitement.

"Well, yeah," Lincoln smiled sheepishly, still surprised that Leni still thought that there was a country named after her. "I was asking because when you were making Lori's bed, I noticed how well the structure was."

"Thank you little brother," She thanked him.

"I was also asking because I need to ask you a huge favor," Lincoln exclaimed. "You ready for it?"

Leni nodded 'yes' as Lincoln then told her.

"Okay Leni, this is a very important occasion where I would ask you to do this for me, and I'm going to be simple about how I put this," Lincoln cleared his throat and then asked her. "Leni, could you please make my bed for me?"

Leni's eyes grew wide at Lincoln's request as she then smiled.

"Oh, of course I'll make your bed for you Linky," Leni said sweetly. "I won't let you down little brother."

"Thanks Leni, I really appreciate it," Lincoln was grateful for this.

"Don't mention it Linky, I'm just being the big sister that I am!"

It was then Leni approached Lana as she then had to ask for a request.

"Hey Lana, do you have any wood supplies that I can burrow," Leni explained. "Lincoln here asked me to make his bed for him, so I really need the right stuff to do so."

"Say no more Leni," Lana understood what Leni was trying to do; building Lincoln a new bed frame for his mattress. "Say no more. Come with me."

Lana then escorted Leni to her room upstairs that she shares with Lola and decided to show her two types of wood that she has on hand…

* * *

In the room that belonged to the twins, the room had two different styles to it; one half fit the tomboyish twin's interests, with her bed messy and wrinkled with some traces that possibly belong to some of Lana's many pets that she has, as well as a tank and a drawer with stuff for clothes and working supplies. The other half fit the girly princess twins' likes and interests, including a small table with tea cups, and stuffed animals on the seats meant for tea parties, and a bed that best fit the liking for Lola's type of style.

Lana then went to one of his drawers and searched through it for the right kind of wood that Leni needed. When she was finished, she got out two different kinds of wood and then asked the ditzy sister.

"Rosewood or Mahogany?" Lana asked her as Leni thought for a minute and then explained.

"Well I'm looking for the firmest type of wood that you have," Leni stated. "I want to make Lincoln's bed as firm and nearly impossible to break and destroy."

"Well Leni, I shall inform you that Mahogany is some of the strongest and firmest wood that I can think of," Lana gave an explanation. "I had informed Lincoln of this previously during that whole April Fools' massacre, and he took it for granted. Therefore, I believe that Mahogany will be the best choice into making a strong and firm bed frame for Lincoln."

"Okay like, I'll go with the strongest wood you have," Leni said.

"Your going with Mahogany right," Lana raised her eyebrow to make sure that's what Leni wanted.

Leni simply nodded, giving her decision.

"Alright, Mahogany it is," Lana took out enough Mahogany wood to make a bed frame and took out several nails in a bag and a hammer and other tools to smooth out the textures. "Here's the wood you'd like, and all the other tools that will be necessary to achieve this task."

"Thank you so much Lana," Leni thanked her, picking up the supplies. "This totes helps a lot."

"The pleasure was all mine big sister," Lana exclaimed as they left the room and went downstairs, with Leni carrying all the supplies needed to make Lincoln's bed frame…

* * *

When Lincoln saw Leni coming downstairs with the supplies needed to make Lincoln's bed frame, he grew wide eyed and smiled, knowing that Leni thought that's what he meant by 'making his bed'.

 _I knew that Leni would think of **that** when I said for her to 'make my bed'. _Lincoln thought to himself, seeming impressed.

"Alright Lincoln, I have all the supplies needed to make your bed," Leni exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Leni," Lincoln thanked her sincerely. "You are such a big help!"

"No need to thank me for that Linky," Leni insisted. "That's what _big_ sisters are for."

"Alright, just so we're literally clear," Lori took a deep breath and spoke. "Leni here is going to be making Lincoln a new bed frame like she did that one time when I told her to make _my_ bed, and she'll be doing that while I go to the mattress store and use my credit card to purchase Lincoln a new mattress, is that correct?"

"That's just about right," Lincoln nodded.

"Okay," Lori cleared her throat. "Lynn, Luan, I'm going to need your help with carrying that mattress to the van!"

"You got it sis," Lynn went with it. "You might need some help with the heavy lifting, since the bed might weight a good amount."

"Yeah, it's the perfect time to _spring_ into action," Luan laughed at the pun she just made as the other siblings sighed.

"Yeah, and then there's the stuff that Clyde dropped off for me that needs to be taken care of," Lincoln informed.

"No worries Lincoln, we can handle that after the whole mattress business," Lynn exclaimed.

"I'll be cleaning up the mess that's in your room Lincoln," Lola said. "Consider it my treat for what you have been through all day."

"Me too," Lucy said, getting Lola to jump. "I might like seeing spooky stuff and blood, but I couldn't let your room stay messy with debris Lincoln."

"I'll take care of the wall that was destroyed in your room Lincoln," Lana said as she got the repairing tools to do so. "I believe I can figure out how to make the repairs to that hole in a wall that your previous bed had made due to the curse you were under."

"And you know me Linky, I'll be busy making your bed," Leni showed the supplies she was going to use.

"And as for me dear brother Lincoln," Lisa got his attention. "We had just gotten that hospital bill in the mail regarding the cast you were given, so I'll do the honor and pay off the hospital bill that's due, including any tax inclusions that must be made, and while I'm at it, I shall be contact a few cohorts into making repairs to that street lamp post that fell over and fix up the faulty loose wiring."

"But then there's that tree that fell over onto the lemonade stand that I did," Lincoln reminded her.

"No worries Lincoln, I will get someone to take care of that as well." Lisa assured him.

"Okay, does literally everyone know what they are going to be doing to help Lincoln out," Lori asked.

"What can I do Lori," Lincoln asked.

"Lie down and relax Lincoln, your in a cast, literally," Lori told him. "You're in no shape to take care of any of this."

"Okay," Lincoln nodded as Leni helped Lincoln get onto the couch.

"Anyone else have any questions?"

It was then Luna who hasn't been talked to yet spoke up and asked.

"What about me," Luna wondered. "What should I do to help out dudes?"

"Eh, I don't know," Lori shrugged. "Why don't you ask Lincoln? He might know."

Before Luna decided to say anything else, Lori then shouted.

"Now that that's literally taken care of, LET'S BREAK SISTERS!"

The moment Lori shouted that did the sisters break to their jobs, with the exception of Luna, Lily and Leni (for a minute) as Lori, Lynn and Luan went out to get Lincoln a new mattress, and take care of the junk that Clyde left for Lincoln afterwards, Lola and Lucy decided to clean up the debris and mess that was made in Lincoln's room, Lana also went into Lincoln's room to repair the damaged wall that was made by the bed that crashed through it, and Lisa grabbed the phone and went to her room to first pay off the hospital bill including taxes and to make some calls to make repairs to the lamp post and to remove the heavy tree shortly afterwards. Leni then approached Lincoln while carrying Lily as she then placed Lily right next to him while he was lying down.

"Leni, why are you placing Lily right next to me?"

"She wants to keep you company Linky," Leni insisted. "She wants to make sure your okay."

"Alright, I guess that's fine," Lincoln said as Lily was cuddling up to Lincoln.

"Well Lincoln, I'll be upstairs making your bed," Leni grabbed the supplies and planned on heading upstairs. "If you need anything, feel free to let me know."

"Will do, thanks again Leni."

"You're welcome Linky,"

She then went upstairs with the supplies as she then started to construction Lincoln a new bed frame.

"Poo poo Linky," Lily spoke to her brother.

"Yeah Lily, I should be fine if I just stretch out and relax," Lincoln proclaimed. "Thanks for making sure I'm alright though."

"Poo poo."

"Yeah, I love you too Lily," Lincoln allowed Lily to cuddle up to him and keep him company. It was then Luna, still standing to the side decided to get his attention.

"Well bro, Lori told me you had an idea of what I should so, so what should I do," Luna questioned before getting into a rock pose. "I am in a great mood to get my jam on and my vibes want me to get rocking and _BREAK FREEEEEEEEEE!"_

Luna shouted with a Rock n' Roll tone in her voice, throwing up the goat with her hands as Lincoln thought for a moment, and then figured out what Luna could do.

"I have an idea," Lincoln then told his rocking cool third oldest big sister. "Luna, care to play some wonderful montage music the way that only _you_ can play it?"

"I'm already on it dude," Luna then got out her trusty purple Electric Dean guitar, her most prized possession. "It's time to rock and roll Lincoln my favorite bro!"

Luna then started jamming away on her electric guitar as she started playing some awesome montage music as a wonderful montage then took place…

* * *

While Luna's epic montage score was being played in the background, we are focusing on various places in a specific order. First off, we see Lori, Lynn and Luan arriving at the mattress store and it was shown that they haven't missed the 20% off sale. The three of them entered the store and found out that the person running the place at the moment was revealed to be, Lori's precious boyfriend who is often known by Lori as her 'Bobby Boo-Boo bear' which got Lori in a rather gushy mood, one that Lynn and Luan rolled their eyes at. They then explained to Bobby that they need to get a new mattress for Lincoln since his old one got destroy, a deal that he happily obliged to. They found the perfect mattress, paid $700 instead of $3500 (due to the 20% off sale) using Lori's credit card, and received the receipt as the mattress was now in their possession. After Lori gave some rather mushy words to her Bobby and kissed in a way that Lynn and Luan weren't interested in, the three of them took the mattress and started tying it to the top of Vanzilla. Lynn was shown using her sports jumping tactics as she did several leaps over the mattress while tying it up. Lori insisted there was no leaping or relay jumping in tying a mattress, but Lynn countered by replying that the way she does it, there is. This results in a pun that Luan gave saying that Lynn was making a _leap_ to their achievements which got them to groan. They then tied up the mattress and they went back to the house.

Meanwhile, Lola and Lucy were just about finished with cleaning up the remains of the broken cassette and the motorcycle that came in earlier, and decided to do something with Lincoln old broken mattress outside. While they were taking care of any other messes that had to be dealt with, Lana was rebuilding the part of Lincoln's wall that was wrecked from earlier and getting it back to its former glory.

Elsewhere, we see Leni in her room, still constructing Lincoln's new bed frame that he wanted to have made. She was doing the same thing that she did when 'making' Lori's bed that one time, except she was making it exactly the way his old bed frame looked before it got destroyed. She saw that the room was picked up and Lana was nearly completed with repairing the hole in the wall, so Leni decided to bring the half-completed bed frame into Lincoln's room and decided to finish it up in there.

As for Lisa, she had finished putting the hospital bill together in the form of a check, put it into an envelope with the sending address and home address included, a stamp was placed onto it, and the letter was sealed shut as Lisa proceeded to mail out the bill with any important tax inclusions with it. She then proceeded on contacting some cohorts to work on repairing the street lamp post and fix up the faulty loose wiring and then getting someone to remove the tree that fell right on top of the lemonade stand that Lincoln made previously.

Eventually, Lori, Lynn and Luan got back with the mattress and proceeded to get it into the house and decided to do something about the junk Clyde left for Lincoln. Joining with Lola and Lucy, who put the old ruined bed of Lincoln into a trash pile, and with Lisa who was inspecting and supervising them, they all proceeded to do something with the junk that was left behind. Lori decided not to go to Clyde's house with the others, since she felt that if Clyde caught the sight of her, he would get one of his trademark nosebleeds and pass out from the sight of 'beautiful Lori', so the others decided to do that without Lori. Luan even joked with Clyde that one man's _junk_ is another man's treasure.

Back in Lincoln's room, Lana was just about done making the repairs to Lincoln's damaged wall and Leni was almost done making Lincoln's new bed frame. With the tree moved off the ruined Lemonade stand thanks to some of Lisa's cohorts that she called, the remaining sisters that weren't busy decided to dispose of the debris and put it in the trash pile with Lincoln's old wrecked bed. They then decided to work on getting Lincoln's new mattress into his bedroom and Leni placed the bed frame she handcraft in its proper place as the others came in with the mattress and carefully placed it into a good equally straight condition on the bed frame Leni made. To their surprise, it fit onto the bed frame perfectly and the bed frame didn't break off. After getting some sheets, blankets and pillows onto it, the bed looked almost like Lincoln's old bed, except it was now much stronger and durable than the other bed. The sisters cheered at their success as Luna's rocking montage score came to a close…

* * *

Later on, we now see Lincoln lying on the couch, taking a nap while Lily was shown to have crawled away and decided to roam the house for something important, with Luna following her to wonder what she was doing, since she was done rocking out. It was then Leni came downstairs first and saw Lincoln napping peaceful as she couldn't help but admire the way he was sleeping.

 _Linky is **so** cute and totes adorable the way he sleeps like that. _Leni thought to herself as Lincoln as she then approached Lincoln and proceeded to wake him up.

"Hey Linky? Linky, it's time to wake up," She shook him softly as Lincoln started to wake up. He started moaning as he was coming to.

"Oh…Leni…?" Lincoln opened his eyes. "What's up?"

"Lincoln, we have completed everything we had to," Leni stated as the other sisters (sans Luna and Lily) were with her. "I finished making your bed."

"Lynn, Luan and I had bought that mattress you needed Lincoln," Lori spoke as Lynn gave her brother a thumbs up for approval.

"We cleaned up the mess in your room and other messes that were made when you were getting horribly injured," Lola stated.

"Yeah, we're sorry we couldn't replace your cassette that you lost," Lucy said.

"That's okay," Lincoln didn't sound too upset. "I still have a bunch of cassette to listen to anyway."

"Anyway big bro, I had gotten that wall that was damaged in your room all repaired and back to its former glory," Lana remarked. "It took a lot of time, but I think I am satisfied with the result, and I believe it is back to your liking."

"And as for me Lincoln, I had mailed off the payment made for the hospital bill and got some cohorts of mine to repair that lamp post and remove that tree that fell in our yard," Lisa revealed.

"And we trashed out the remains of that lemonade stand as well as that old ruined bed into a trashed pile," The other sisters, sans Leni, Luna and Lily remarked.

"And don't worry bro, we already got the sheets on your bed and blankets and pillows taken care of too," Lynn told him.

"That's great guys," Lincoln was ecstatic. "That really does help things a lot."

"Poo poo,"

It was then we see Lily crawling back to the scene with Luna right behind her as the baby had in her possession a stuffed rabbit that Lincoln recognized all so well, a belonging that he thought was lost and destroyed in the wreck in his room. Lincoln grew wide eyed as he knew what Lily found.

"MR. BUN BUNS," Lincoln shouted as Lily went on over to the couch and gently placed the stuffed rabbit in Lincoln's lap. "I thought I lost him in the wreckage in my room!"

Lily gave him that silly smile as Luna said.

"Yeah dude, Lily found him somewhere and she _had_ to give him back to her big brother," Luna grinned as she said that.

"Thanks Lily," Lincoln thanked his baby sister.

Lily made some baby sounds as her way of saying 'your welcome'.

"Awww Linky, that was so sweet of Lily to find Mr. Bun Buns for you," Leni said with a heartwarming look on her face. "I'm totes happy that he's safe and in your possession."

"I'm happy too Leni," Lincoln smiled sincerely. "Thank you girls, for helping me with all of this."

"Your welcome Lincoln," Lori spoke. "And, we're sorry that we could be there for you when all of this started."

"I'm also sorry for not telling you guys I was going through all those mishaps that were only happening to me," Lincoln also apologized.

"And dear brother Lincoln, I know I said this earlier, and I shall say it again," Lisa started to speak. "But I am truly sorry for not keeping an eye on your state and making sure you were alright from all the mishaps that were occurring."

"It's okay Lisa," Lincoln said. "I'm not mad at you."

"Lincoln my big brother, if there's something I learned from this, it's that, Superstition or not, I should not let my objectives or goals that I am planning on achieving get in front of my blood related relatives and that the well being of family members are a top priority in any given situation, major or otherwise," Lisa exclaimed. "I know I don't say this often or I say it rarely, but…I love you Lincoln."

"Thanks Lisa," Lincoln smiled. "I really do appreciate your apology and I have forgiven you."

"That's what I like to hear Lincoln." Lisa said as a result.

"Alright dudes, I think it's just about dinner time," Luna said, picking up Lily. "I'm starving after a long day like today."

"Yeah, what do you say we make like a banana and split before dinner is all gone," Luan exclaimed.

"Good idea," Lincoln smiled. "Let's eat."

The girls (sans Leni) went to eat dinner while Leni went and helped Lincoln to go eat dinner.

"Thanks for the help Leni,"

"Anytime Linky," Leni smiled. "Let's eat before it gets cold, before it's all gone, and before Lynn eats your rolls again."

"Good idea sis, let's go."

They then went and joined the other sisters for dinner as they enjoyed the rest of the evening after a long and busy day…

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

* * *

It was now bedtime as Leni and Luna were helping Lincoln up the stairs and get into his bedroom for the night. When Lincoln got into the bedroom, he was surprised by the bed that was there, it looked just like his old bed except it was much more durable and couldn't be damaged easily.

"Wow, this is excellent," He exclaimed as he got onto the bed. "And very comfy too."

"Glad you love it Linky," Leni said as she helped tuck in Lincoln for the night.

"Have a goodnight sleep Lincoln," Luna said as she rubbed his hair in a playful sisterly manner. "And have some sweet dreams bro."

After making sure Lincoln was set, Luna decided to head to her room for the night as Leni had tucked her brother in and got out Mr. Bun Buns for Lincoln to sleep with.

"And look, I got Mr. Bun Buns here to keep you company for the night," Leni placed his stuffed rabbit right beside him.

"Thanks for that Leni,"

"Anytime, now have a goodnight sleep," Leni softly said. "I love you Linky."

"I love you too Leni."

It was then Leni gave Lincoln a small kiss on the forehead in a sisterly manner to show her affection.

"Goodnight Linky," Leni said as she headed for the door.

"Goodnight Leni,"

Leni then slowly closed his door and went back to her room for the night as Lincoln drifted into a deep sleep for the night, wondering what tomorrow will bring him…

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY…**

* * *

It was a brand new day in Royal Woods and the Loud Sisters and Lincoln were hoping for a good day in store for them as well. After eating breakfast and doing the other stuff that's part of the morning routine, Lincoln decided to relaxing on the couch while still in that cast and watch TV. It was then shown that Lincoln's 10 sisters had nothing important to do today and decided to spend some time with their only brother. They approached Lincoln as he was wondering what was up with them.

"Hey girls, what do you want," He asked them. "Don't you girls have anything important to do?"

"Nah Lincoln, we literally have nothing that we have to do currently," Lori told him. "So we decided to spend some time with our brother and keep you company while you heal in that cast."

"Whoa, you girls want to spend time with me," Lincoln was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Of course Linky," Leni said. "We all want to make sure that our _only_ brother has some company while he continues to heal."

"That's right dudes," Luna exclaimed. "This is for the best brother ever!"

"Yeah Lincoln, we want to make sure your not _casted_ away in that cast," Luan joked while chuckling a little.

"Yeah bro, we are going to support you in a similar manner to how people support fallen team mates during a big game," Lynn exclaimed.

"Sigh, although I enjoy spending my time in the darkness, I also like keeping you company Lincoln," Lucy stated.

"Yeah, as our only bro, we want to make sure you get through all of this," Lana spoke.

"What they said, you don't deserve to be in that dumb cast, so we'll get you through this," Lola admitted.

'"I shall also be taking a break from my usual scientific experiments to keep you company throughout this brother," Lisa added. "Supporting an injured family member is a top priority as of now."

"Linky Poo poo," Lily gurgled and showed her support too.

"Thanks girls," Lincoln thanked them. "I'm quite touched by it."

"Don't mention it," Lori grinned as they all decided to keep Lincoln company; it was then Lincoln started to say to the readers.

"Well readers, I'm glad that my wonderful sisters are able to keep me company, and I really appreciate the support," Lincoln said to the readers. "It's just like the time that I had that project done on my family, the time I used their advice that I was given to survive in the woods with Clyde, and from the time I made that Ace Savvy comic entry with Clyde where my sisters supported me, among other stuff, my family maybe chaotic at times, but I have grown acquainted to that chaos, and even though we might not have the same agreement to the same thing all the time, I know for a fact that deep down, my sisters are there for me whenever I am in need of support from them. It's as I quoted before; I would never trade them for the world, they will always be there for me, and I can always count on them when I need their help. _All_ ten of them are the best sisters in the world."

"You said it Lincoln," Lori spoke as Lincoln finished breaking the fourth wall. "And you're the best brother in the world that we could ever ask for."

"Yeah Linky, one that we would never trade for the world ourselves," Leni commented. "Especially since all 11 of us are a T-E-E-M team!"

Lisa then rolled her eyes at how Leni spelled it wrong, and yet she was grinning while doing it.

"Thank you," Lincoln said. "I love you girls, _all_ ten of you."

"We love you too Linky," Leni gave him a hug as the other sisters joined in on a very heartwarming group hug as they enjoyed the remainder of the day together. The curse that Lincoln was under was no more, the Telephone of Despair was gone for good, and now the Loud siblings can continue their lives again, as Lincoln hopes on getting freed from his cast. The screen started zooming out, showing the Loud House one last time as the screen slowly started fading out in black, which meant that now was the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS JUST TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER TO PERFECTION! I CERTAINLY HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

 **YES, TO BE HONEST, I REALLY CAN'T STAND HOW THE SISTERS OF LINCOLN ARE OFTEN DEPICTED AS IRREDEEMABLE MONSTERS WHO GET A KICK AT BULLYING LINCOLN FOR NO GOOD REASON OR FOR THEIR OWN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT OR DESIRES AND FOR SICK KICKS! IT DOESN'T HELP THAT SPECIFIC EPISODES SUCH AS 'BRAWL IN THE FAMILY' ARE EXAMPLES THAT BACK THAT CLAIM UP! THAT'S WHAT LED ME TO MAKING A STORY WHERE THE SISTERS SHOW A MUCH MORE SYMPATHETIC, COMPASSIONATE AND MORE CARING SIDE TOWARDS LINCOLN AND THAT THEY WOULD SUPPORT HIM WITH THE STATE HE GOT INTO! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR THIS MOTIVATION!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DO MORE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES, BUT I'M GOING TO NEED TIME TO THINK OF SOME GOOD ONE! I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANYMORE STORIES THAT I'LL PROBABLY MAKE FOR THIS SERIES!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
